Fight For Her Heart
by LunaRoja12
Summary: *hiatus for rewrite***It's been two years since the events of GEB. The 1st unit has gone separate ways, but now everyone has been reunited once again after so long. But their happy reunion is short lived when a mission goes horribly wrong. And who is this new guy in Eliana's life? Will an old flame get in the way or reignite? rated M for language & adult themes for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first Gods Eater Burst story. This was initially going to be a sequel to another story of GEB but I really wanted to write this one first. I will be making flash back chapters to put both stories in one. I don't know how this will be, I came back to reedit this chapter so as of now I'm think over 15 chapters. I'm posting character illustrations on my deviantart so if you want to know how Eliana looks like. Please enjoy and review. **

* * *

It's been 10 months since I last seen the Den and being back after so long feels so surreal to me. It hasn't change one bit, just has new faces; probably some new recruits. After the creation of Cradle, 2 years ago I have been traveling around the world fighting and investigating new Aragami that threaten humanity once again. All of the 1st unit members joined Cradle including other members from other branches around the world, since our missions are so worldwide I hardly see my former team members now. I haven't seen Kota in person for almost 2 years since he decided to stay in the Far East branch to be with his family. I don't blame him, family is important and should stay together, that's probably why Max is so mad at me since I left and didn't try to stay. I need to make it up to him somehow but being the stubborn little brother he is it's going to be hard; I just hope he's not giving abuelo a hard time.

Sakuya doesn't go on missions these days since she was pregnant with baby Ren, I think he's 4 or 5 months now, he's so cute in the pictures she sends me. I hope to see him in person soon. I had a mission with Alisa 6 months ago in Costa Rica, boy, and she does not like hot weather at all. I heard she came back 2 weeks ago from a mission in Russia. I hope she hasn't been shipped out yet. I walk down to the front deck where I'm greeted by Hibari. "Eliana, you're back!" "I haven't seen you in so long" says Hibari with a smile. "Yeah it has been a while, how is everyone?" I ask her. "Everyone's fine, but I hardly see them because of the rapid increase of Aragami these days", Hibari answers with a worried look. I noticed, it's very weird but it's nothing we can't handle, I try to reassure her.

"And I believe you, so you will be staying here for a little while, my report shows you will be stationed in the Far East branch for the next 5 weeks." She tells me while looking at her computer screen. "Oh and it looks like your new partner's helicopter is delayed…it should arrive within the hour." Before I can say anything, Kota is running towards us and yelling out my name as he goes. EILANA! Kota jumps me, giving me a huge hug. "Long time no see, wow you look way different that on a screen." "I see your still rocking the pink hair, and did you get tanner?" Kota asking me a million questions a mile a minute just like when we first met. When he found out I was half Brazilian and half American, he would not stop asking me questions for 3 weeks. Jesus, as if I'm the only foreigner he knows.

KOTA! Alisa appears out of nowhere and hits Kota on the head. "She hasn't been here for 5 minutes and you already flooding her with stupid questions!" She starts lecturing him on the spot that I almost feel sorry for him. I could see that we were making a scene. I better end this before she ends up killing Kota. Trying to get their attendant, I use my commanding voice, GUYS STOP THE HORSE PLAY NOW! Sure that shuts them up and gets their attention but that also gets everyone in the room attention too. _Well that backed fired, better get out of here. _"Hey why don't we go upstairs and catch up" I tell my former team mates as I push them up the stairs. Sorry Hibari, I'll talk to you later. "Alright, oh try staying in the lobby if you can, we don't want our guest to get lost trying to find you," Hibari calls out behind me as I leave. "Will do!" I call back.

Hey Eliana, who's coming? Kota asks me as we all go up the stairs. "Oh my current mission partner, we're being station here for a while." I answer. "Awesome, Alisa is my partner while she's station here, oh oh we should be on a team when we go out on missions! It'll be like old times," Kota says with excitement and enthusiasm. I smile it's good to know Kota's still his happy-go-lucky self. "Well I agree, being stuck with Kota by myself is a headache as it is," Alisa comments. "Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Kota yells. Before they fight it out we are interrupted by a familiar serious voice.

"Ten minutes together again and you three are already causing a ruckuses." Hearing that I freeze and see that walking toward us was our once serious cold hearted friend, Soma.

**SOMA**

I just came back from a mission when I hear Alisa complaining about Kota again. But to my surprise I saw a figure behind them with familiar light pink hair. Eliana? Could that be her after so long? She has changed a bit in the two years I have seen her. Her hair was still the same shade of light pink but longer, in a loose side bun. She somehow got tanner skin maybe she went back to South America for some time. I don't know how but she somehow looked more like a young woman than the silent impulsive girl who would never filch at my cold glares. How she was able to put up with Kota's stupidity, Alisa's attitude, my indifference and become the leader, I will never know.

"Ten minutes together again and you three are already causing a ruckuses," I call out to them trying not to sound amused. However I can't help but laugh a little inside at the irony how we all have been apart for so long but here we are acting like nothing has changed. Alisa just crosses her arms saying" he's nothing but trouble." "Oh, thanks you're a ray of sunshine yourself." Kota says with his silly grin. "I see nothing has changed at all," Eliana says with a small laugh. "Long time no see," is all I could really say when I reach my former team. Yeah, it's good to see you too. Eliana says that with a smile but for a moment her eyes seem sad before brightening up again. I must have imagine it but then again I could never really figure out what she hides behind those golden, almost cat like eyes. We stare at each eyes in silence for almost half a minute. For some reason I start feeling uneasy and want to look away but at the same time don't. Since when had she had this strong affect on me? Before I could say anything, her attention moves to something behind me and her eyes brighten up even more and a big smile appears on her face.

She calls out,"Hey, you're finally here," to someone behind me as she walks away. Coming off the elevator is a guy about our age with jet black hair, wearing a Cradle white jacket. Eliana walks up to him giving him a quick hug; which I don't like for some reason. HEY IT'S JOSHUA! Long time no see man! Kota burst out as he is running towards them. "Kota, my man how have you been?!" Joshua says with a quick fist bump with Kota. Both grinning away like best friends seeing each other again. "Good to see you again Joshua." Alicia says as if not surprised at all, while I'm still trying to figure out what is going on.

Eliana somehow sees I'm lost and calls me over. As I get closer, I notice he's almost about my height, and has a weird eye color that looks blue and green at the same time. There was something familiar about him but I couldn't put my finger on it. Eliana is the first to speak, hey Soma this is Joshua, you probably don't remember but he was on the Return to the Sea mission two and half years ago.

That's when I remembered where I have seen him. Two and half years ago, an aragami not native to this area showed up in the Far East branch. Apparently it was been tracked from the New Zealand branch and they send a team who knew the creature well to help defeat it since it got away under their watch. Joshua was second in command on that team. I never really talked to him at all, he was too much like Kota but more hotheaded and one Kota is enough for me. From his Cradle jacket I can see he joined from the New Zealand branch. By the look of things, Kota and Joshua stayed in contact, Alisa has probably been station with him before and Eliana has been his partner for some time. Bring me out of my thoughts is Joshua voice. "Ah Soma right? Haven't had a chance to get to know you but it's good to see you." He says extending his right hand. "Like wise," is all I say as I cross my arms. He's only been here for 5 minutes and I already don't like him.

"This is great we can all hang out now and go on missions together just like old times," Kota is just overjoyed. You know it! Joshua states as he puts his arm around Eliana's shoulders. This I don't like one bit. "Hey we should totally have a tag team battle you and Eliana vs me and Alisa, in who can defeat more aragami!" Kota proposes to the group. Alisa just signs, Kota do you have to make everything a competition? Oh come on it will be fun, he rebuttals.

"Well you're on! Let's see if you can defeat me and my beauty partner here," Joshua states proudly. Eliana just laughs, "Flattery will get you nowhere," she says as she playfully hits him in the ribs with her elbow. "Hey nothing wrong with being proud of having a strong and beauty teammate and girlfriend in one." GIRLFRIEND?! Kota and Alisa yell at the same time. "Don't just blur out serious stuff like that!" Eliana yells at Joshua while trying to hide her blushing face. "Opps was that a secret?" is all Joshua says acting all innocent. "No, but….well…" Eliana was getting fluster.

Like a savoir Hibari's voice came over the intercom," _ELIANA and JOSHUA to the director's office please, ELIANA and JOSHUA to the director's office please. Thank you." _Well I guess me and Eliana should go, we'll definably catch up later," Joshua says as he leaves with Eliana.

As they leave, Alisa signs dramatically," Can't believe she got a boyfriend and didn't tell me!" "Wait, does Sakuya know? I better go find out and give her a piece of my mind!" Kota is confused," what first Lindow now Joshua? I'm losing my bros one by one." "Well at least we can be happy for them" Kota says with a smile. "True, I will admit they would be a cute couple." Kota and Alisa exchange words as they leave. "I just hope they are not one of those lovey dovey couple."

Once they were all gone all I could feel was shock and for some reason pissed off. I just meet the guy and I already want to rip his arms off, What is wrong with me? Is it the aragami cells in me? What is going on, I can't find a reasonable explanation. All I know is I really hate Joshua already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys FYI I'm reediting some chapters that have issues that have been bugging for some time but I never got to go back and fix. So here's the edited version of chapter 2, all grammar is fixed hopefully but if you see any let me know. I did extent a scene but not enough to change the story but just to add a little to the chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

**I own nothing but my OCs and weird imagination. God Eater belongs to Bandai.**

* * *

**Elianna **

We entered the director's office, where we were greeted by Dr. Sakaki, "Ah, Elianna good to see you, welcome back." It's good to be back sir, I remarked. Good, good, and you must be Mr. Williams correct, asked. "Yes sir, but you can call me Joshua if you may," Joshua answered. Ah yes how can I forget? You kids grow more and more every day. Oh how I feel the passage of time ….Now back to business, the reason I called you here is because of the new Aragami sighting that has been reported for the past few weeks. It's been hard to get close to it, so we are lacking details. All we know is that it looks similar to a Borg Camlann but has a defensive mechanism of a cocoon maiden. So I had you two be station here because you will form a team to go after it. Elianna you are a new-type but you specialize in close range attacks and Joshua you are also a new-type who is more well balance in both blade and gun attacks. Your skills will be needed for this mission. Both of you with join Soma, Kota, and Alisa on this mission, Sakaki stated.

Well that's all the information I have for you, Tsubaki will answer any questions you may have. As much as I want to catch up, I have a boring meeting to go to. Oh how I miss my lab where I never deal with boring meeting and people. Dr. Sakaki said in an overdramatic voice. _Oh how he never changes in he's weird ways._

Now go and get settled in, for you depart tomorrow. The director said with a smile. "Yes, sir." Joshua and I answered together. "And one more thing, be careful we don't know the full capacity of this enemy," Sakaki said seriously. "We will. Don't worry about us," I said lightly. "Good, you're dismiss." With those words we headed for the door and stepped out of Dr. Sakaki's office.

As we were walking towards the elevator, Joshua was the first to break the silence. "So how is it? You being back after a while. He asked. "Fine I guess, I've only been gone for 10 months but this is going to be my longest stay in 2 years. Everything is the same but different at the same time," I try answering. I couldn't really explain how I felt about being back. I was happy to see all my friends at once and be able to see my bother and abuelo after so long but there was this dread that I felt for some reason. And I didn't know why. I was getting so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realized we were in the elevator and Joshua was staring at me trying to figure out my serious expression. "Hey why so serious, is there something here that worries you?" he asks me as if he could read my mind. Most people couldn't figure out what I'm thinking because I know how to hide my emotions so well that it keeps people wondering. Maybe that's why I was able to hide what I knew about Ren or the plan to go to Aegis to face Lindow alone, so well from my friends. But somehow Joshua can read my emotionless face like an open book. Alisa still has trouble trying to figure out my thoughts unless I let them show and she has been my friend and teammate for years. Joshua could see right through my mask since he met me. That was one of the reasons why I couldn't stand him at first. He was able to get under my skin so easily that I couldn't take. Sometimes I just wanted to murder him with my god arc. But as we started to spend more time together and get to know each other. I learned to love him for it. He was never afraid to let people know how he felt.

**Joshua**

Elianna seemed distracted, I was sure she would be happy and excited to be back but now it seem to be the opposite. Something was worrying her, but I'm not sure what. I don't think it's her friends for they all seem happy to see her, her brother says he's mad but he can barely keep a grudge for five minutes. "Hey why so serious, is there something here that worries you?" I decide to just ask. She looks up at me, bites the side of her lip, a habit she has when she's not sure how to answer. All she says is "I'm not sure…I'm happy to be back but at the same time I don't want to be here." I wasn't sure by what she meant by that but it seem she wasn't either. She looks down again not sure what to say anymore.

I can see the worry in her eyes, I just reach out my hand to her shoulder, hoping to reassure her. "Hey it will be okay." I tell her. "Yeah I guess…"she answers in a small voice, still looking at the floor. I don't like seeing her like this when she should be happy to be back. Wanting to comfort her, without thinking I place my arms around her. She doesn't move for a second but then she lies her head on my chest and raps her arms round my waist like she always does when she's like this. "I'm sorry I'm being so gloomy. I just don't know what is wrong with me lately," She says. "Maybe you're just tired" I say, "All you do is worry about people." I tell her with a small laugh. She laughs," Maybe you're right, it's hard to sleep with so much on your shoulders."

"That's why I'm here, to lighten the load," I tell her.

She looks up at me and a smile appears, "I know, and I love you for that." She tells me. Finding her irresistible, I give her a peck on the lips and she just giggles and gives one back. "Thanks, you always know how to cheer me up." Eliana says sounding better now. "Any time." I reply as she raps her arms around my neck and presses her lips against mine. The taste of her sweet lips remind me of how grateful I am of where we are now after everything we went through to get here. Needing air we break away to breath. Our eyes meet, we smile at each other but before anything can happen we reach the main floor and have to leave the privacy of the elevator.

"Come on we have to tell the others about the mission tomorrow," Elianna says as she drags me out the elevator a bit disappointed. At least she seems to be in a better mood now. We make our way through the den and run into Alisa. "Hey what did the director say?" she asks. "We have a mission to go after the new Aragami that has been spotted lately and wants you, Kota, and Soma to join us." Elianna answers her. "I see, I guess we should find the boys and let them know." Alisa said. "All right, Tsubaki should have the details we need for tomorrow," Elianna adds. "Alright!" Alisa says as she locks arms with Elianna, "Now tell me everything about how you two got together."

Eilana tries protesting but Alisa wouldn't have it. As we're walking I stay a distance behind them so they can have "space" for their girl talk. But I can't help but laugh a little for the whole thing is just funny to me. I just stay quite enjoying the moment, glad Elianna can have a moment with an old friend.

But what I didn't know was that this was last moment I would have with Elianna that were normal and blissful for a long time. The heart wrenching moments that would test us, were just around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I just went back to edited this chapter for the grammar was pretty bad. hopefully I fixed all the issues but I tend to write at night when I'm half wake so let me know if I missed something. Just a heads up this chapter is in third person, I don't know why it just came out that way. Please enjoy and review, oh thanks for reading.

* * *

I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

Grasslands 1200 hours

"I'm so bored!" Kota said over dramatically. It was his turn to keep watch. "This is so boring that I could die from boredom!" he continues as he threw himself backwards on floor from where he was sitting. "Kota would you shut up already, it's bad enough I'm stuck with you for the day, now I have to listen to your complaining!" Alisa yelled from across the room. "Okay, you two need to pull it together and deal with it." Eliana commanded in her serious voice. "We're all tired but we have a job to do so suck it up." Eliana finished with putting her hands on her hips, meaning that if you challenged her, she will break you. No one wanting that, they stay silent since they learned the hard way not to anger her for she'll come down on you like the blazing sun. Kota still wonders if all Brazilian girls are that scary when angry.

The group was scanning out the area on the second floor of one of the small buildings in the grasslands that still remained. Half the walls were gone, leaving them enough room to shoot but also exposed. Kota was sitting on the edge swing his feet from boredom. Alisa was keeping watch since Kota wasn't paying much attention. Eliana moved to the front entrance to keep guard of smaller Aragami from entering the building. Soma and Joshua went out on recon.

Eliana finally saw them coming back but they did not look pleased at all. Soma was walking ahead of Joshua, Eliana asked "Hey did you guys see anything?" Soma just kept walking giving her a sideways glance before walking into the building without saying a word. "Huh?" Eliana stood there confused, wondering what his problem was. When Joshua finally reached the building, Eliana turned her attention to him seeing as he was also in a bad mood. He walked over threw his God Arc into the dirt, digging deep enough for it to stand up. He sat down on some of the rubble from the building that was on the ground. "Okay, what happened?" Eliana asked. "Him, that's what happened!" Joshua answered in a ticked off voice. "That guy has been on my case all day as if he has a personal grudge against me, like the hell man I just got here!" Joshua was pissed. Eliana didn't know what to make of it. Soma was always antisocial but he never went this far even when he found Kota and her annoying.

Before anything else could be said, a horrible noise could be heard in the distance. It was somewhere between a roar and a hissing sound that was unnerving. Eliana and Joshua stood ready as Soma, Kota, and Alisa came jumping from the second floor opening with ease. "It's close by," Soma commented. "Alright, everyone get into formation," Eliana said, getting into her leadership role. "Kota, Alisa you two will take the back since both of you will be our fire support and Alisa is our medic for this mission. Soma and I will take the front and try to crush its shield, Joshua you will be central, and be back up for either team." Everyone nodded and was ready. "Alright spread out and search for the enemy!"

…

Everyone went off in three different directions but were still in running distance of each other. After a while they would circle around the grasslands, passing each other as they did. Still the Aragami wouldn't show up. Finally they decided to wait it out, Kota and Alisa stayed near the buildings in case they needed to get higher up for a better shot. Joshua stayed centered so he would have equal distance to ether team if they needed the support. Soma and Eliana were at the edge of the grasslands where the grass was high enough to hide them, in case they need to sneak up on the creature. When it seem calm enough, Eliana finally found the courage to ask," what's going with you and Joshua?" You been hostile towards him since yesterday and don't act like I didn't notice how you were brushing him off every time he tried to talk to you in the helicopter ride here. Eliana was both angry and worried. She didn't like he's attitude. After almost 3 years, he was acting like his old self from when they first met.

Soma glazes towards her then turns his back to her. He then answers," it's nothing, I …just find him annoying." "That's not a good enough answer, you haven't even talked to him." Eliana rebuttal. "Huh, funny this is our first real conversation we've had since you came back and it's all about your stupid boyfriend!" Soma spat back in a cold voice. Eliana was taken back," what does that supposed to mean?!" she wasn't sure where this was all coming from. Soma turns around facing her," I haven't seen or heard from you in two years, why is that? You message Kota all the time, you run into Alisa time to time, you keep in contact with Lindow and Sakuya, why am I left out?!" he spoke to her coldly but she could still hear the hurt in his words.

Eliana rolled her hands into fists and breathing in deeply before speaking. AND WHAT ABOUT YOU? AFTER I LEFT I REALIZED THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE THINGS THE WAY WE DID, AND I DID TRY BUT YOU WERE NEVER THERE. …so I gave up. She yelled but then finish her outburst quietly. Eliana was both furies and hurt that he would pin this all on her knowing that his words hurt her that day. "Besides why does it matter now, you said so yourself not to want to be anything more." She tried to continue. Eliana was trying to keep it together, she had hoped for a better place and better time for this. Soma was silent the whole time. He then slowly walked over to her, he stopped so close to her that she took a few steps back. She needed the distance to get a better view of his face plus being so close to him felt a bit wrong knowing Joshua was nearby. Soma only stared at her, he though the reason he was upset was because of the no contact but in reality he was upset with himself. _Why does he regret saying that to her? Why is it as soon as he sees her again he can't stop thinking about her? He wasn't sure of himself anymore, being with her now._ Eliana was getting uncomfortable, she wasn't sure, why the change? He made it clear he didn't want to be more, or at least in her mind that's what it meant.

"Soma…what did you mean…that day on the loading deck?" She asked. Before Soma could answer, the sounds of gun fire could be heard and a loud roar. Soma and Eliana took off running, following the sounds. Soon they found the rest of the team shooting away at the creature that was slowly pushing them to a corner. Eliana went in and attacked its back legs unbalancing it so Soma could get a hit. The force of his crushing God arc was enough to knock it down on its side, giving enough time for the rest of the team to regroup.

The Aragami had the body of a Borg Camlann but was a bit larger and looked to be covered with thrones on its back and its shield had the face of a cocoon maiden. Remembering the plan, Alisa and Kota stayed to the side and fired at its back removing the thrones on there. Joshua went for the legs switching between his gun and blade. Eliana was trying to pierce its shield and was avoiding the Aragami's huge needle that tried to get her as she attacked. Soma swung at it whenever it came down and wherever Eliana made a dent on its shield, he would come down on it until it started cracking. After a few hits, pieces of the shield started to break off. As a response, huge needles appeared on its side ribs that shot out before retracting back just like a cocoon maiden. Lucky Eliana and Soma were fast enough to block the attack with their shields. The impact only push them back a few feet but they didn't lose their balance. Joshua was under the thing so the attack couldn't get him and Alisa &amp; Kota were too far out of range to reach them. "Everyone keep caution it'll use that attack again when it takes sever damage!" Eliana yells out to the team. Soon enough the monster uses the attack again when Joshua weakened the underbelly and was able to shoot straight through it, making a hole where black oozing guts were coming out. Joshua rolled out and started shooting at its face where Eliana and Soma were hacking away.

Joshua needed to get some distance so his blasts wouldn't hit Eliana and Soma. He ran a few yards out so he could get a good shot. Eliana and Soma were still slashing at its face and were constantly moving, thinking it was too risky he looked for a new target. Joshua noticed that Alisa and Kota did quite a number on its tail, as bit and pieces were missing and seem to be having trouble keeping it up and useful. He positioned himself to get a stabled shot and readied his aim.

As he was about to take the shot, the platform he was standing on started to become unstable from the mud since it started raining halfway through the fight. Losing his balance right then, Joshua's shot went off its initial target and was heading for Soma. LOOK OUT! Yelled Joshua once he realized it was headed for Soma.

Soma was able to notice the bullet in the neck of time in the corner of his eye and blocked it with his shield. However this left his back exposed since he had to turn his back from the Aragami to be able to block it. Seeing the opening, the Aragami took a swing with its last claw still attached. Before Soma could react, Eliana took the hit with her shield up but the force of the attack send her flying. She went flying a few feet away before hitting the ground, rolling, before landing on her side. ELIANA! Everyone called out. Alisa ran to her first to preform first aid, Kota covering her. Enraged Soma hacked off the Aragami's last claw. Joshua immediately started running towards the Aragami switching to blade mode. Soon enough both had stabbed the Aragami's last pair of eyes at the same time and the Aragami gave out, falling to its side.

Eliana watched the rest of the fight as Alisa treated her injury but it wasn't serious. Before she had a chance to rejoin the battle the Aragami was already defeated. Everyone was relieved and were glad it was over. Alisa and Kota called in to get the helicopter on its way, as Eliana began extraditing the fallen aragami's core. Joshua was catching his breath and was about to check on Eliana when suddenly he was on the ground. Soma had just took a swing at Joshua.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED?! Soma was pissed, his voice was loud and ice cold. Everyone was so shocked they just froze, still processing what had happened. Joshua seemed to be only shocked for a second before getting up and spitting out the blood in his mouth. Glaring at each other, Joshua spoke first, "I know, I should have checked the platform before taking the shot." "I'm sorry you guys." Joshua said facing Eliana as he did. Eliana and Kota were about to say it was okay, that it wasn't his fault. However Soma spoke first, "That's right you should have but you didn't and could have cost us," still in an icy voice.

Joshua's blood started to boil, I'M SORRY OKAY, WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY! "Saying you're sorry isn't going to bring back lives." Soma stated, he was really giving Joshua a hard time. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! Joshua was enraged this guy has been giving him crap since day one. Both were glaring daggers at each other and the tension was so dense you could cut through it. Not taking it anymore, Eliana walked up to the young men and punched both of them on the side of the face before they realized she was there. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! YOU'RE BOTH ACTING LIKE ASSHOLES?! Eliana was enraged, she had her hands in fists, her golden eyes there glowing with rage.

Both guys stayed silent and avoided eye contact with each other. Eliana was starting to speak when suddenly something went flying towards them. The fallen aragami's last form of defense, 3 feet long spicks appeared from it body, projected out, flying everywhere. Alisa and Kota were far away enough to avoid them however the rest of the group was in the line of fire. Eliana noticed the rain of spicks flying towards them first and reacted by reaching for her god arc first. She somehow was able to reach for her god arc, push the boys down and cover them in seconds. Eliana had to angle her shield enough to protect both boys that she didn't fully realize that it left her totally exposed. Once they were on the ground they realized what had happened as it seemed to be happening in slow motion. Eliana whined from the pain, dropping her god arc before dropping to her knees, falling on her side making the spicks on the back of her arm visual to the two, stun as they watched.

ELIANA! Joshua and Soma yelled out as they ran to her. Eliana was screaming from the burning pain in her arm. Joshua and Soma could see that the veins in her arm were turning purple. Realizing this Soma called out to Alisa, ALISA THE SPICKS ARE POSIONED SHE NEEDS ANTI-VENOM NOW! Alisa was already running and got the anti-venom ready as she did. Alisa injected Eliana with anti-venom and pain kills but the pain was still there. Soon she started losing consciousness. Luckily the helicopter arrived and was ready to land. Joshua was about to pick up Eliana when Soma pushed him out of the way away and picked her up himself. HEY! Joshua yell from the ground. GET HER GOD ARC WE HAVE TO GO NOW! Soma yelled back. Joshua was too worried about Eliana to argue so he just obey and followed.

Soma was no better, he didn't care what the others were thinking. All he could think about was saving Eliana. The only thing that gave him comfort was the fact that she was in his arms. Her warm skin was getting hotter and she was starting to loss color.

Eliana was in an out of state condition, she was coming in and out of consciousness. She could hear someone calling her name but only faintly, **don't sleep, stay with me Eliana.** _….that voice, I know it but who is calling me . . ._**we're almost there**_ … I feel so sleepy….I can't keep my eyes open….__**Eliana! **__ Where...are …you …..O…a? _Before fading into blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I think I got all my issued chapters, yeah those were the ones I didn't revised before posting so lesson learned. But if I did let me know. Anyway we're just getting some back story here and the next chapter in the form of flashbacks. Flashbacks will be happening for a good bit here. Sorry about that but they are important to move the story along. So please enjoy and review. Oh and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**I do not own Gods Eater that is Bandai. My OCs and this story are my alone.**

* * *

**ELIANA (flashback) two years ago**

I was sitting in the lobby waiting for my new superior to come and check me in. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a voice, "Hey….Eliana right?" I look up to see who it is. I see it was a tall guy with short jet black hair but not too short. He had a single black earring pierced in his left ear. And he had blue eyes that somehow had a hint of green. I think his name was Joshua if I remember correctly. "Oh, hi," I say in a low voice, and turned away. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now, since I got my heart broken a few hours ago before departing over here. Sure enough the guy came over, I guess he didn't get the message. "Wow I know we're not buddies or anything, but talk about giving a guy the cold shoulder," he said standing to my right with his hands in his pockets. "So what brings you here?" he asked next. _Why is this guy trying to start a conversion? _But I answer anyway in a happier voice," I just got stationed here, as a part of Cradle." He then replies," I see, I was wondering who they sent over here, nice to know it's a familiar face." I just give him a sideways glance and a fake smile_. I know he's a nice guy and he got along well with Kota back then but I really wanted to be alone right now._ Joshua rises an eyebrow looking at me curiously. "I can see that I'm bothering you, sorry, just curious is all." _Huh, how did he know? I had my emotionless face on or at least I think so maybe I'm not doing a good job about it today.._ "Sorry I'm just tired from the trip over here, didn't mean to be rude." I say hoping that's wouldn't hurt his feels. "Oh okay I'll just leave now since I got a mission now so…see you." He says as he starts walking away. I sign, then I hear him again. "Oh by the way, try cheering up you look better when you smile for real." He yells back with a silly grin. I look at him, give him a real half smile and stick my tongue out at him, causing him to laugh. Once he left I smile a little, he reminds me of Kota. Maybe he's more reliable than I thought.

**(Present)**

I had this burning pain in my arm and my mind was in a blur. My vision was blurrily too but I could hear voices as if from a distance.

Eliana can you hear me? Someone asks me.

"Her pressure is low and breathing is slowing down." Another voice says.

ELIANA! ELIANA! A familiar voice calls me.

IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY?!

Guys please clam down!

WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HER?! I realized it was my teams' voices.

"All of you are going to need to wait outside." One of the unfamiliar voices said.

Soon enough I feel something sharp on my arm and I fall back into blackness again.

**JOSHUA**

We were all waiting outside for hours before we got word about Eliana's condition. One of the doctors walks out and talks to us. "Are you her team?" the young female doctor asks. "Yes we are, how is she?" Kota jumps out of his sit to reply first. "She's out of danger now, we were able to stop the spread of the venom and remove it," she all sigh in relieve in unison before she continued. "However the venom was something new to us and was able to take a toll on her. She's still very weak from it and will take time to recover." "Can we see her?" I asked. She looks at me. With a sign she answered," she's asleep so only for a minute." We say thank you to her and walk into the sickbay.

Eliana is laying on one of the beds so still that only the slow rise and fall of her chest lets me know that she's alive. Her skin is paler but she still has her tanned skin. Her hair is lose creating soft pink waves on the sides of her face. Her injured arm is bandaged up but I could see faint blue lines from her veins going up to her neck and across her chest. The only sounds I could hear are from the machines next to her bed. I walk over to her side and kneel down to her eye level. Her face looked so peaceful but I knew she was in serious pain not too long ago. I couldn't look away that the world and time soon disappeared. _I felt so stupid, if I hasn't got in a fight with that asshole she wouldn't be like this._ Kota put he's hand on my shoulder to get my attention. I turn my head to look up at him, "It's time for us to go, we need to let her rest." Kota says in a low calm voice. I look back at Eliana not wanting to leave this spot. "Hey it's late, we can visit her tomorrow when she wakes up." Alisa says next in a hopeful voice. Knowing they wouldn't let me stay I slowly get up and I'm the last to walk out. That night I couldn't get much sleep for all I could do is think of her and sure enough causes me to dream of the past.

**(Flashback) **_**two years ago**_

I'm walking into the lobby to check my new mission requests when I notice a head of light pink hair. "Morning Eliana," I greet her. She's looking through some reports then looks up at me. "Morning," she says back with a small smile, before returning back to her papers. I could tell it was a fake smile but hey it was progress. She has been here for 3 weeks and she hardly talks to anyone. Kota messaged me a few times to check up on her, he tells me she's not really like this. Even when she first moved into the Den in Far East branch she had no trouble getting along with anyone. But from what I can see she wasn't her usual ray of sunshine that Kota kept describing. Well he did say she was more of a listener than a talker.

Well I promised Kota to look out for her, even thou I think she'll be find_. This isn't her first time moving to a new land where she knows no one._ But I guess since I'm the only one she knows here it's my"job", according to him. I only spoke to her once before she got here and it was in a fucking meeting. But being a man of my word I sit down across from her hoping to get her talking.

"So what you got there," I ask hoping it will work. "Just some report on the Aragami for today's mission," she answers without looking up. "Can I take a look?" I ask. She slowly looks up at me and passes me a few pages then goes back to looking at the rest. I look through the report and see it's the same mission report I got earlier. "Huh, you have the same mission report as me, guess we're a team today." I comment. She only nods her head, "Cool guess I'll see you in a bit." _Wow this girl ether likes to be alone or she really hates me for some reason._ "Okay seriously you're going to have a real hard time making friends with that attitude." I say to her. She looks up at me and glares at me. Finally she starts packing up and say," Look I know Kota told you to look out for me but really don't. I can handle myself just fine. I just want to be alone right now okay." She surprisingly says calmly but I could hear the ticked off bit to it. "Alright, alright you win I'll back off, just know Kota is just looking out for you that's all." Her eyes widen a little, then sadly look down at the floor. "I know." She say still looking down. _Why do I get the feeling this is more than just home sickness?_

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you, Kota's just worried, and he says this isn't you're usual self. And from the first impression I got from you back in the far-east branch you're a bit more friendly." I wasn't lying, she did seem different.

Back when my unit went to the far-east branch half a year ago, she seemed like a born leader. She was all business and confident, when she and her director were meeting with us to elaborate on the lost Aragami that made its way there from the New Zealand branch. Then when I was wondering in the lobby I noticed her with her unit. She was all smiles, laughing at Kota's bad jokes, and keeping that blonde girl from killing him. I guess there was more to her than I thought. Soon I ran into Kota and we became instant friends. He would talk about how wonderful a friend and great leader Eliana was, how Alisa was bossy but nice, and how some guy named Soma or something was scary but an okay guy. _His team sounded interesting that's for such. But now I only see a gloomy Eliana, I wonder what happened._

I get out of my thoughts and noticed that we were both lost in thought and were silent the whole time. Not wanting to make this more awkward I speak first," Hey we're both friends of Kota, so when a friend asks for a favor I'm going to pull through for them, so you're stuck with me even if we both don't like it." I finish off. She gives me a look, then signs, "Fine, have it your way," then she walks away. _Great now I have to put up with this, I had to be a great friend didn't I?_

Eliana stayed at the New Zealand Branch for 3 months. The first month she would barely talk to anyone. She and I somehow ended up on the same missions most of the time. _Both to our dismay thou._ She was a good team player thou, our teammates found her skills and care for others amazing. Soon she found herself surrounded by fans. The girls would want to be her friend or were jealous of her and the guys found her to be an "exotic beauty". I would just call her out when she was giving fake smiles and tried to hide something by pretending to be happy. She found it annoying and would pick a fight with me, but I will admit it was kind of fun. Soon she got used to it, and whenever I comment something about her she would just make the usual replies like, "drop dead" and so on. But that was our relationship, I would make comments and she would tease me back. She could be a real cut throat and still be sweet.

After a few weeks she would stop being so defensive towards me and opened up. _I wonder what made her so isolated when she first got here._ Before she left again I asked her about it but she only answered that she didn't leave the Far-East branch in the best circumstance. There must have been more to that but I didn't want to press her, when she was ready to talk, she would.

It wasn't long before that I and few others were offered to join Cradle. The small unit was becoming more international, and soon all nation leaders agreed that a hand full of elite cadets from every branch join. So I had to say yes, to represent the New Zealand branch. A part of me wanted to refuse but my old unit leader Zack, wouldn't let it go. Saying it was a great opportunity and so on. Knowing the bastard won't leave me alone I joined and was shipped off as soon as possible.

I ran into Eliana again at the European Branch and were teammates in most missions. We were able to become great friends along the way. She was finally opening up, and I learned she was a very caring person, that she came off as motherly at times. I guess because she was also a big sister, I learned later. Apparently it was just her, her brother and her grandfather now. Her mother died when she was young and her dad was a God Eater from America and was stationed in Brazil where he met her mother and started a family there. Then when her father was being transferred to the Far East Branch the resident area she lived in was attacked by a large powerful Aragami and lost him. Having nowhere to go the Branch gave her family the transfer instead. She also told me when she was found as a match as a new type her grandfather refused to let her join. But she did it anyway to get them through and get them out of the outer ghetto. She really was selfless, always putting others before her and trying to be the strong one. Maybe that was why she tried hiding her emotions. Everyone tells me that she has this expressionless face at times that it's hard to know what she's thinking. But somehow I'm able to tell when she's sad or if her smile is fake_. I don't know, maybe I'm just weird._ She really was interesting, always acting strong. But one day I finally saw another side to her.

I was coming back from a mission that lasted longer than I hoped, it was late and no one was in the lobby. I was tired and was ready to get some sleep. I was walking to the elevator when I noticed someone on one of the couches. Eliana? Why was she still here? I walk over to her to check. She had her head on the table that was cover with papers. She seemed to be fast asleep for she didn't move when I called out her name. But what really surprised me were the tears in her eyes. Was she crying in her sleep or was she crying so much that she fell asleep?

Kota told me he's only seen her cry once and that she is always the shoulder to cry on. So seeing her cry was shocking to me. She moved a little and was mumbling something in her sleep. I couldn't leave her here out in the open, in the dark where some creep could find her. I try waking her but she wouldn't budge at all. Finally I take a gamble and decide to take her back to her room. I pick her up, luckily she's not that heavy, and start walking to the elevator. The whole time I'm praying to god that no one sees me and gets the wrong idea.

Once safely in the elevator, I take a breather, _good thing she's on the same floor as me or this trip will be longer._ As I'm standing there, she continues to mumble in her sleep. "…why..?" she says a few times. "I….lo…" breaks in a conversation. "So…." Is the most common one she says. _I wonder what she's dreaming about._ I look to check when the elevator would reach our floor and that's when I hear a scream. "Ahhhhhh," Eliana yells and punches me in the face. I fall back and drop her as I did. She crawls to the other end of the elevator and I'm on the other end with blood coming down my nose. "Whoa, that hurt you know" is the first thing that pops in to my head, knowing it was stupid. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yells at me both looking scared and furies, but mostly furies. I mentally curse myself, she got the wrong idea. 'Whoa…whoa... no, no, no you got the wrong idea! You were asleep downstairs so I was only trying to get you back to your room." I try explaining. "Oh really?!" she spats as she's getting up. _Yep she doesn't believe me. _"I swear …on my grandmother's grave!" I continue. She looks at me not sure whether to believe me or not. "Seriously I'm not that kind of guy, and I value our friendship way too much to do anything so low." I hope she believes me. The elevator finally opens and she just walks out without a word. _Great, that went well._

* * *

_Poor guy it's not easy being the hero. More is on the way. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait time, right now I'm in the middle of finals so finding time plus writers block is stressing me out. but I Promise to come back with a longer chapter or two short chapters, depending on which works better for me. by the way I'm at over 200 views! thank you guys so much that makes me happy. and you know what would make me more happy reviews! please?! it lets me know if I'm doing alright and it motivates me more to upload faster. so enjoy, expect more until mid may when finals are over and I can really start uploading more oh and expect a few draws too. I'm going to start uploading art of Eliana and the story soon on my deviantart page! I'll let you know when they are up.**

* * *

**I own nothing but my OCs and imagination. **

* * *

**Joshua**

_ I overslept, too tired from yesterday. For a moment, I hoped that last night's events were just a dream but the pain from my nose and the dried blood on my shirt stated it wasn't. "Damn it," I sign. And fell back on my pillow. "What am I doing to do now?" I think to myself. Eliana's probably thinking the worst of me now and I didn't even do anything! And if word gets out of this, I'll be labeled worse than scum for the rest of my life. How am I going to fix this? I laid there hoping to come up with something but nothing came to mind. Finally I decide to get up because being depressed isn't going to fix things. I change quickly, head out and just hope for the best. I walk down to Eliana's room to check if she's there first (since I have to walk past it to get to the elevator anyway). I knock on the door, but I get no answer. (She probably already left so she wouldn't run into me.) I go to the elevator and try not to freak out. "Okay if anyone looks at you funny just ignore them or if they ask just act like you know nothing until you clear this up with Eliana." "Yay good plan just act natural, just act natural." I tell myself nervously. Finally the elevator stops, the moment of truth comes as I step out. _

_ I walk out and make my way down the lobby to the front desk. The whole way I expected stares and whispers but so far nothing. I was barely given a second thought as I walked by. A few people greeted me and others continued on with their business. I felt relived but also a little ashamed that I would think Eliana would just go around and tell everyone without confronting me or something first. _

_ I go about my day as normal, hoping to run into her but it seems to me she's avoiding me like the plague. I try looking for her in her room but she still isn't there. I wait for her outside her door for an hour or before she shows up. I was sitting on the floor falling asleep when I noticed her a few feet away. "Agh!" she signs with disgust before turning on her heels and is about to walk away. "Wait, wait, wait!" I get up and run in front of her so she doesn't leave. "You got to hear me out." "Why should I?!" she yells as she is trying to get past me. "Because you got it all wrong, it wasn't like that, okay." I try telling her. "You have to believe me on that, do you really think I'll do something so low?! She stops and stares at me with a confused look on her face. She looks down," I don't know. "and runs back to her door. "Eliana do you think so low of me, that I'm that kind of person?" I ask right before she closes the door. I guess she could hear the hurt in my voice. She stops midway turns around and looks me right in the eye, "no, I don't. In fact I think of you as one of my-_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP! **The sound of an alarm clock goes off, waking me up with a shock. I look for the stupid clock half asleep trying to turn it off. Finally I reach it and hit the snooze, silencing the damn thing. I turn on my back, head facing the ceiling as I rub the sleep from my eyes. "A dream, huh?" I wondered. "We really had a rocky start didn't we?" I crawl out of bed, put on the first clothes I see and hurry to the sick bay.

**SOMA**

I got up relatively early since I couldn't get much sleep. There aren't that many people up at this hour since the sun is barely coming up. The hall to the sick bay was empty and visiting hours haven't even started but I still came. I wasn't such what I was going to do next. I stand in front of the door just staring at it. "What am I doing?" I wondered. How could I face her when I felt so miserable and pissed off at myself? She's in there because of me and knowing her, she won't blame me or anyone else, and that makes it worse. I start walking away, about to turn a corner when I hear the click of a door and two female voices. I take a peck and see two female nurses walk out of the sick bay, walking the opposite direction towards the elevators. They are both wearing the dark blue night shift uniform; their shift must have ended just now. The nurses were too focused on their conversation to notice they didn't lock the door. A part of me was telling me to walk away because I was too ashamed to see her, but the other part was saying that because of that I had to see her. As soon as I heard the elevator leave, I make my way inside the sick bay closing the door behind me.

The room was cold and had a strong scent of disinfectant. The lights were a low dim, giving the room a blue tint to it but I was still able to see clearly. The only sound I could hear were machines next to the only occupied bed in the sick bay. Eliana was in the first row on my right, the only movement she was making was the rising and falling of her chest. I walk over and sit down on the row of chairs next her bed.

Eliana was sleeping soundly, giving no indication that she will be waking up anytime soon. She looked calm, peaceful even, something I haven't seen in a long time. Seeing her now, I notice she has changed a lot. Her hair was still her favorite light pink color but was longer now. Her bangs were now too long that it seem that she brushed them to the side. I never seen her hair loose before so I wouldn't have noticed that she had wavy hair since she always had it up. And there was something about her face that was different, but I wasn't sure how to describe it. Even thou it's only been 2 or 3 years she looked more matured and we're both the same age. Her skin even with the paling and blue veins from the venom was still able to keep her dark shade. I guess that's one of the reasons she was able to stand out to me, another was her eyes. Her eyes that never once showed fear…of me. _I remember when we first met, I thought of her as just another rookie who was way in over their heads. When Eric got killed right in front of her, she just froze. I figured she would break down or something, and wouldn't be able to handle this job. "Welcome to this god awful place," I told her. Hoping it would scare her enough to want to quit and find a more suitable life for the fainthearted. "Don't get in my way!" I said in my usual cruel voice. And pointed my God arc at her, to get my point across. But I didn't get the usual reaction. She just looked up and stared at me. She didn't look scared or anything, I couldn't tell what it was, and that surprised me more. It would be a while before I was able to accept her at all._

"How were you able to put up with us for so long?" I ask, not expecting an answer. But that wasn't the real question I wanted to ask. "I really screwed up this time didn't I?" I let my petty emotions get in the way again… I…I…damn it. Even in her state I couldn't find words to say.

So I just sat there in silence waiting. Not such for the sun, a nurse to kick me out, or for her to wake up. I wanted to stay but what good would that do, beside I didn't want the others to find me or they'll start asking questions I wasn't in the mood for. I got up took one glaze at her and left. I walked down to the elevators not really looking forward to the day. I got on, pressed the button to the main level, and just as the doors were closing I saw a familiar face that knew how to put me in a bad mood. He must have gotten off from the other elevator, and I was unlucky to notice him the split second before the doors closed.

* * *

**sorry it was short but you know finals and if Soma is a little OOC. I need to go back to the game to check plus I haven't played or have been able to see his personality in GE2 so if you know a video or source to see how he has changed in GE2 let me know please, and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey guys I'm finally on summer vac! Yeah, so hopefully uploading will go smoother now unless writers block comes back. no no let's stay positive. so confession here I finished this chpt. two weeks ago but I wanted to upload it with chpt. 7 but I had sooo much trouble with that chpt and others that I had to rewrite it and the outline of the story so many times. but anyways here's chpt 6, the next chpt is being edited now so it will be up soon.**

* * *

**I do not own God Eater (I wish) only my OC's and stupid imagination.**

* * *

**Eliana**

It's dark here… I'm not sure where I am. I feel as if I'm under water but I can breathe just fine. "You need to tell him…" a voice echoes from the darkness. "Who's there?" I ask and my voice echoes back. "You need to tell him" it says again. "Tell who?" I ask but there is no answer. The place goes silent for a few minutes, then I hear another voice. "I really screwed up this time, didn't I?" the voice said. It sounded distant but it was so familiar. "Soma?!" I yell out, and that is when I'm surrounded by a bright light.

_"Alright what's your play here?!" Soma asked in a not so pleased voice. "It's not a play, it's a novel and a good one at most." I remark not looking up from my book. "That's not what I'm asking, why are you here?!" he continues. "What, can't I read in a public space or is this a no reading zone?" I say in a sarcastic tone. He continues to glare at me, something I have grown accustom to._

_I was "asked" by Dr. Sakaki to try to get to along with Soma and so far I'm surprised he hasn't tried to crack my skull. The guy is pretty keen on staying anti-social. Every time I try talking to him, he ignores me and when I "causally" sit at his table, he just glares at me. "The old fart put you up to this, do me a favor and just leave me alone." He states in a cold voice. _

"_Can't, we have a mission in a few minutes and leaving the lobby would just be a waste of time." I say, not giving in to his rude attitude. "Damn you!" he says before leaning back in his sit and shutting up. Seriously this guy acts like the ten year olds back in my hometown. Of course those kids were alone and had the world against them. I wonder if he also feels the same. One thing I learned growing up in Brazil was that no matter where or the enemy, when you grow up alone in the slums, your heart hardens in order to survive. Maybe he has to live by that rule too. _

_Well if that's true, then that's more a reason not to let him be alone. "Would you stop staring already?!" Soma's voice brought me out of my thoughts, not realizing I was staring ahead the whole time. Oops. "Oh sorry I just got lost in thought for a second there." Great, it's bad enough he hates me, now he thinks I'm a creep too. "Man, you're annoying." He says before getting up and starts walking down the stairs to the front deck. Once he was gone, I put my head down on the table. "I had to be a good person, didn't I?" "Be friends with him okay, sure professor no problem." I was frustrated as it was. "I'll probably have a better chance of training an ogretail to do tricks!" I sign in frustration. When I look up I notice a few faces are staring. Oh. "And I just realized I have been talking to myself out loud this whole time, great." I then make my exit with the small integrity I had left. _

_ . . ._

**Why is it that all your relations with people start out like this? **The unknown voice said, bring me out of the memory. "Who are you, where em'I?" I ask still unsure of the situation. "How did I get here?" I continue. **Do you really not remember? Think harder, what is the last thing you remember? **The voice said in a mocking tone. I think back, what was I doing? We just finished a mission when a fight broke out. Soma had punched Joshua, for an accident that wasn't his fault. Everyone was so distracted by it that we didn't notice the aragami's final attack… I was barely able to notice it. Before I knew it Soma and Joshua were on the ground looking up at me… shocked for some reason. I shielded them? But there was a piercing pain on my arm, that…I. Blacked out.

**That's right, without even giving it a second thought you put yourself in harm's way to protect your dear friends! A hero's sacrifice**,**boy what a cliché! **The voice said very amused. "Then does that mean I'm dead?!" I yell, scared of the answer. **Ha ha ha, no no you're not dead …but you're not really alive ether, seeing as you're fast asleep in a coma. **"I'm … in a…coma?" I try getting my mind around this. **That's right, that venom you got hit with, is some really nasty stuff. Should have killed you in no time really, but here you are. In the line between life and death. **The voice was very amused of my horrible situation. "So am I in limbo?" I ask. **You could say that, but really we are in your deep consciousness where all your deepest, darkest thoughts and memories recite. **"What do you mean by that?" **all the memories that you have tried to forget and all the thoughts that you rather not think about recite here, out of sight, out of mind but a shadow in the back of your mind. **

I look around but the place looked empty for it was so dark. I could barely see my extended hand or at least the thought of my hand if I'm really inside my mind or a dream. Yes, it must be a dream but where did the dream begin? Was the fight a dream? The whole mission? I just have to wake up, yeah just gotta wake up that's all. "Wake up Eliana, wake up, wake up." I tell myself. I pinch my cheeks, slap my arm hoping it will help but nothing. **HAHAHAHA! Like that's going to work. Save it sweetie, you ain't leaving until you admit the truth! **The mocking voice said with venom in her words. I was lost for words, I didn't know what to think. I wanted to believe it was all a nightmare but it was starting to feel too real. I was scared now but I didn't want to show fear to this potential enemy. Okay stay calm Eliana, panicking isn't going to solve anything. Although being held prisoner in your own mind does sound like a perfect excuse to panic. No, no, no-focus here, I can only leave when I admit the truth. "The truth about what exactly?" I ask out loud. Asking the voice and myself really. **The truth that you are running from. **"And what is it exactly that I'm running from?" **your heart. **The voice said before a bright light appeared, throwing me into another memory.


	7. Chapter 7

**Joshua**

It's almost been a week since that ill-fated mission and Eliana still hasn't woken up. The doctors aren't sure why, she's supposed to be out of danger by now. They say her brain activity is higher than usual but her body is not responding. They think that the venom is still her system. That once it's drowned out she'll wake up or at least that's their theory.

In that time, the rest of the team and I have been swamped with missions. Tsubaki claims that there are too many new high level Aragami in the area to let regular God Eaters (that have never faced them) go by themselves. But honestly, I could tell she was worried about us. She probably thought that we would just sit around and mope about Eliana, so she'll keep us busy and focus on other things. And she did kept us busy but we still visited Eliana everyday mostly on our own time. She has Kota working with new recruits and Alisa on the field with me. I don't know what Soma is up to, I could care less at this point since a fight always breaks out between us. Our stupid fighting is the whole reason Eliana is in this mess.

At this point, I rather not see that jackass for the rest of my life or at the very least until Eliana wakes up. Well I haven't seen him in days… he could be avoiding me… good I'm not up for round two. Why does that guy hate me so much? What have I done to piss him off like this?!

As I was lost in my thoughts, Kota suddenly appeared behind me; scaring me out of my sit. "Woe, man you're really out of it for me to be able to sneak up on you so easily." Kota says with a laugh but there's concern in his eye. "Uh, yeah I guess I have, sorry I just have a lot on my mind." I say to Kota. "Hey I get it. You're worried about Eliana." Kota says as he sits down in the sit next to me at the booth. "We all are, she's our friend we all been through a lot." "Well to the rest of us, you two are a little more than that" Kota says sheepishly. I guess he's still not fully comfortable with the idea of Eliana and I being together. I smirk, "I guess we are, but you guys are her team, y'all always be family to her." I say to him. _He was Eliana's best friend first… they have been through some serious shit together. _

"Yeah I know, she has always been like a big sister to me." Kota says with a silly grin. "Soo how long have you had your eyes on Eliana?" Kota asks with a suspicious grin. I choke on my drink. _Damn why would he ask me that now of all times?! _"Uh well-ahhh." I was lost for words. "Oh come on man, tell me." Kota expresses. _Well, Eliana is his best friend…and I trust him. Plus I'm pretty sure Eliana told Sakuya and Alisa by now…since girls talk about everything. But then again this is Kota, who can't keep his mouth shut. _"WELL…?" Kota kept pressing. "Ah, fine." I sign. "Well, to be honest I have always found her attractive and- "Oh god, and I entrusted her to you to be protected from the dogs." Kota interrupted all dramatically." Oh Eliana, I'm so sorry I should have protected you from this dog." He continues. "Hey, who are you calling a dog?!" I said as I put him in a chokehold and gave him a nuggie._ "_AH, okay, okay uncle… uncle I call uncle!" Kota yells. I start laughing, letting him go. "Weak" I tease still laughing. "Jackass" Kota replies sitting down crossing his arms. "Hey you started it." I say laughing.

Soon he starts grinningtoo_. _I soon calm down and finish telling him, "But in all seriousness, no I wasn't after Eliana. Yes I thought she was interesting but I only saw her as a friend at first." "Then how did you end up liking her?" Kota asked still curious. "Well I realized all of a sudden one day that I really liked her." "Wait, just like that?!" Kota interrupted. "Ah yeah, one moment we're just buddies and the next I really like her as a girl, that's all there is to it." I try explaining. "Well that was… anti-climactic." Kota says with a bored expression. "What were you expecting, a cheesy chick flick?" I tease with a raised eyebrow. Hoping he will be embarrassed enough to drop the subject. "No, what, why would I think that?!" Kota says. _Yep it's working. _"Oh man, I got to go I have more recruits to work with now." "I'll see you later, Josh." Kota says as he gets out of his sit. "Yeah see you later and thanks for trying to distract me… with everything that's going on- "AH, say no more _compadre, _that's what friends are for." Kota interrupts. _"_Yeah, thanks." _Kota could be a real goofball but he was a good friend overall. Unlike some other person I know…_

"Ah Kota?" I call him out. "Yeah?" He asks. "Ah…about Soma… do you happen to know why he's got a problem… with me?" I finally ask. _I was hoping maybe asking him would help since he has known the guy for years._ Kota looks surprised, not expecting the question. "Well I've wondering the same thing, you know?" Kota says as he's scratching the back of his head, a sign that he didn't know how to answer. "Soma is hard on everyone, but he usually eases off after a while… but his attitude towards you is like old asshole Soma levels." Kota continues, not really helping at all. "Well the guy never made much sense to me, the only ones who have been close enough to get him are Lindow and Eliana and shi-… well yeah." Kota finishes off quickly, looking down. I raise an eyebrow wondering what else he was going to say but let it go. "Anyways, I really don't know what to tell you since Lindow's not here and Eliana is, well you know." Kota says with a low expression. _Damn it Joshua right when we were starting to cheer up a bit. "_Well thanks anyway man, I'm such I'll figure it out and work it out with Soma before Eliana wakes up." _Not likely but I have to cheer the guy up a little. _Kota grins, "Well you can count on me for anything." He says right when Tsubaki starts yelling for him. "Ah, now I'm in for it!" Kota sprints off. Left alone I decide to go back to my room and get ready for my next mission.

_So Eliana was that close to the jerk. Well it is Eliana, she is close with her unit. She was their leader and she's the type of person who would try to shoulder other people's burdens than let others shoulder theirs alone. But still something about it made me uneasy._

"Going up?" the boy in the elevator asked as I was walking in. "Yeah, level 6." I tell him as I make my way to the corner of the elevator. The kid presses the button and the one to sub level 3. _Guess he's a rookie if he's living down there. _Right as the doors were closing a female voice yelled, WAIT HOLD THE DOORS! I put my hand on the frame and the door opens. A girl with glasses who looked about the same age as the boys next to me, runs into the elevator. "Oh, thank you." She says as she is catching her breath. "No problem." I say to her. She looks up and her face turns red. _I guess she sprinted here. _I lean my head back against the wall of the elevator. As I was waiting for the elevator to get to my floor, the girl stood between me and the other two boys.

"Hey did you hear about CRADLE by any chance?" one of the boys tells the other.

"Oh yeah, I heard about a few members being stationed here."

"Yeah, but most of the members are from here."

"That must be really amazing…being able to travel the world, fighting the Aragami." 

"Oh I hear that they went after some really strong Aragami and that one of the members got pretty messed up."

"Oh that was one of the first new-types of the Far East branch."

"Wasn't that the former first unit leader?"

"Oh yeah and some of them are girls, I bet they are some real beauties." The boys grinned.

I just smirk at their comment for a second but it turns upside down when I remember where she is at the moment.

I noticed that the girl has been looking over her shoulder at me but quickly turning her head when our eyes meet. As if she has been second guessing to either say something to me or not. Finally she turns her head a little and speaks to me. "I haven't seen you before, are you new here by any chance?" she asks in a small voice. "Ah yeah, I guess you could say that," I answer. _I wasn't really in the mood for a long conversation thou._ "Oh, were you transferred here then?" she asks very politely. "Yeah, I just got here a little over a week ago_." I'll just keep it short. _Really? I've been here for months and I'm still getting use to this place. She says with a small grin but the way she said it made me wonder if she wanted to be here in the first place.

Just as she's about to speak again, one of the guys look over and yell in surprise, "HEY! Aren't you in CRADLE?!" one of them yelled. _Seriously? We're in an elevator not a 30 yard field._ "Hey, you're right he's wearing the white jacket!" the other one said. Then both of them jumped me with questions.

"Holy cow, then you were on that mission a week ago!"

"Was it that powerful that you guys took a beating?"

"Is the chick in the sick bay right now the one that got pummeled by it?"

"How did you guys survive? I'm amazed she hasn't kicked the bucket-

KENJI! That's a rude thing to say to a senior officer and to someone you just met! The girl yelled at him. "What, I'm just asking—SLAM! The sound silences everyone in the elevator. It took a few seconds for everyone to register what just happened. I realize as I'm looking down at the floor of the elevator that there was a burning pain in my right hand. Hearing this Kenji's comment made something snap inside me. That not wanting to hear it I swing my right arm back punching the elevator wall behind me. I'm not sure if I just broke my fingers but I don't care.

Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again. I say in a low enraged voice that I could burly hear myself. "Hey man we were just asking is all no need to freak." One of them says in a nervous voice. "Yeah...I'm just saying that she should have been dead, but she—DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HER! I grab the guy named Kenji by the collar and yell at his face. _SHE SHOULD BE DEAD? WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT? IT"S MY FAULT SHE'S LIKE THIS! THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPEN IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME! _

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I just-"the guy panics. "Look he didn't mean it that way, he wasn't trying to insult your friend!" the other one yells at me but he's being so nervous. Realizing what I'm doing I let him go. "Sorry, don't ever talk about her again you hear." Is all I say as I try to calm down?

Just as I say that the elevator doors open and both boys run out. _What's wrong with me? I just went psycho on them. _I then look up and see that the girl is standing beside the door as they were closing. _SHIT! She's probably thinking I'm some violent psychopath._ I'm sorry about that, I let my emotions get the better of me. I apologize to her. Expecting her to scream and run out as soon as the doors open again. I'm surprised by her reply. "You really let them under your skin, she must really mean that much to you." She says acting all calm. _What, that didn't affect her at all?!_ She sees my confused face and answers," I've been around people in your position before they all start out angry." She then smiles "But you're one of the lucky one, she's alive that's all that matters." I'm lost for words, this girl seems young and not fit to be a God Eater and yet she seemed to have some wisdom from the job.

The elevator stops and the doors open. She walks to the door frame she turns and says," that was cool of you to be looking out for your friends, but try not to overdo it. I hope she gets better soon." I smile, "thanks, I hope so too."

The girl turns around, blushes and looks down. "I wish you and your girlfriend happiness!" She says quickly. "Wait, how did you know?" I ask. She steps off and the doors starts closing. As the doors are closes I could hear her signing in disappointment. I grin a little. _She'll get over it…_

_Well this was an interesting ride… _Glad to be alone again I try putting my thoughts together from before. But it was hard to concentrate after such a weird, awkward day. _Like Kota asking me how I started like Eliana or how getting on this elev- Oh god, I really dodged a bullet with Kota. I could never tell him with a strange face about the day I realized my feeling for Eliana. The idea of telling Kota is embarrassing, so I'm not going to. Plus he's three years younger than me and it's like telling your kid brother or something. Well I could talk to Zack, my former leader since he has been there for me since Liam is gone. Man, Liam… I really need you right now bro. I should think about this later, I have a mission in an hour and I shouldn't be so distracted during a mission. It's only asking for disaster. _Elevator opens, I walk to my room get what I need and head out. But I stop by the sick bay to have my hand check and to have it as an excuse to check up on her. Leaving all thoughts of the past for later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry if this is short but I wanted to upload something at least this month. The chapter I had planned had to be delay for it would speed up the story too fast leaving plotholes that won't sit well with me. so enjoy this really short chapter and know that the next few chapters will be flashbacks. Right now I'm deciding what flashbacks to cut for if I do all the ones I planned from the game this would take too long and all the juicy stuff is after so bear with me. But if there is a certain scene from the game you want let me know, I'll try to include it.**

* * *

**God Eater is own by Bandai, only my OCs and imagination are mine. **

* * *

**Soma**

It's been over two weeks and nothing has changed. Everyone's been kept busy that there's hardly any time to breath. Which is fine by me, I rather focus on a task than drown in my thoughts. I haven't seen anyone from the team in that time and I prefer it that way. I rather not face them right now, they're going to be too talkative especial in this situation. I'm not in the mood to play support group.

I make my way to the medical supply office to deliver the items from the mission request I took on today. _Guess I'm trying to keep busy so that I'm too tired to stay up thinking about what happened._ I walk in and there's some girl with glasses working on the computer in there. "Here are supplies from today's request." I tell her. "Oh, thanks can you just put them on that counter over there please?" She asks not looking away from the screen. I do as she says and walk out without her noticing. As I make my way around the corner, I notice the sick bay. It's late but visiting hours haven't ended yet. I only visit Eliana during the early hours because I know everyone is still asleep and I don't run into any of them. _It's late but might as well_. I open the door and regret walking in the moment I step in.

I find Eliana sound asleep as expected. But to my bitter dismay, sitting next to her bed side, also sound asleep while holding her hand is Joshua. The last person I wanted to see. But instead of being mad, the scene somehow just made me feel a bit …relieved? Maybe it was that someone was with her even if she didn't know it. That she had someone by her side. Even so I still felt miserable about it. Feeling it wasn't my place to stay I decide to leave but before I can turn around I feel a presence behind me. "I see he's still hasn't left yet." The voice of the presence says.

When I hear it I realize its Alisa. _Damn_. She walks over and stands beside me at the door and looks inside the room without saying a word. I stay still and prepare for whatever hell she gives me. _No point in running, she'll just find me again._ "He's always like this, coming in here every day, even when he's exhausted or injured he'll still come." Alisa says in a low voice that it's almost a whisper. "But I haven't seen you around." She continues. "I'm busy." I tell her, not wanting to admit anything. She frowns and looks at me in the corner of her eye, not liking my answer. She looks away for a second when Joshua moves a little but is still fast asleep. Alisa then signs, turns around and starts walking to the end of the hall. Without looking back she calls me over ", Come on let them be for a while." Then continues down the hall. I look at Eliana for a second before I turn around and follow Alisa, dreading every step.

We walk in silence but once we reach the end of the hallway, Alisa stops and stands there without saying anything. Seconds roll by and it's starting to annoy me. "Well what do you want ?" finally had it with this. Alisa then turns her head slightly, replying "I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say." She turns completely around, looking straight at me with a serious look on her face. _She's asking why I act the way I do toward him_. "Just stay out of this Alisa, it's none of your concern." I sign.

"No, I won't because this is definitely my concern. We may not be that close and even if I've known you for years now, anyone can see something is up between you two. And I have a feeling it's about Eliana and you're taking it out on him." Alisa says a serious voice. "It's my problem, I'll deal with it." I quickly tell her, ready to just leave. Alisa blocks my way, I know I can make her move but what good would it do. "How, by fighting with him? Look where that got her, Soma." _Alisa words felt like a punch to the gut._ "I know you don't think I notice, but I've seen the way you look at her- "I'm not talking about this." I cut her off, brushing her off to the side and make me way down the hall. "Hey wait!" Alisa calls after me, but I keep walking. "Stop, I don't know what happened between you two but know she was suffering." I speed up my pace. "She tried hiding it but I knew she was hurting inside and now she can be happy again completely but I want to know why? "Why give up on your chance?! The both of you!" Alisa goes on but I keep going, not wanting to listen to another word. I couldn't look back, I didn't want to, but the past just keep trying to catch up to me.

* * *

Okay so the next chapter will be flashbacks that cover during the game. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Just to be clear we'll be in flashback mode for a few chapters. Here are just some of Soma's memories from the first game. They are mostly in order but cutscenes with Soma are pretty far apart so some time has passed between them here. Well I really don't want to rewrite the whole game plot so I'm just going to cover cutscenes and flashbacks that I feel that are Soma and Eliana specific. So enjoy, please review if you can and thank you for reading.**

* * *

**I do not own Gods Eater Burst, all rights go to Bandai. OCs and weird imagination is mine.**

* * *

**Soma**(_flashback) (3 YEARS AGO)_

I walked slowly so my footsteps wouldn't make so much noise through the snow. It's making me take longer to get back to base but at least I'll be able to hear if there are anymore aragami in the area. Now that I think about it, I'm a long way from the landing site. There were three annoying Aragami this time around, tracking them was a pain in the ass_. But honestly was sending a whole team necessary?_ I could handle all three just fine and not have to worry about those novice getting in the way. As much as they have improved these last few months, they're still just green hands. Plus I doubt they even belong here. Kota's too much of a happy camper. _Can't he see we're in the middle of a war zone?_ And he wants to throw some fucking party for our "new" leader.

That girl… can she really handle it? I've seen her fight, she's better than I thought, lasted longer too. But she's too much like Lindow, better manners, but still the same kind of person that people tend to gravitate to. Which puts me on edge even more.

Suddenly I thought I saw something move in a flash in the corner of my eye. I turn my head but see nothing but I feel as if I'm not alone. I stand still and listen but I hear nothing but the wind. The feeling don't subside so I decide to check it out. I slowly make my way across the courtyard and enter the hollow shrine.

It's cold inside just how it is outside but there's something about this place… it's so empty and hollow that it felt colder in here. Every step I take, I feel uneasy. I know something is in here. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I call out. I look left and right, there is practically nothing in here, but I still feel that presence. "I know you're there." I call out again. Just then I hear something behind me. I quickly turn around, ready and point my god arc at it. "H-Hey. Hold up! It's only me!" Kota says as he backs up and stands with his god arc defensively. _Huh, how did this idiot sneak up on me? "_Huh. Oh it's you." I say calmly. _I'm not letting him have the satisfaction of sneaking up on me. _"Hey, thanks a lot!" Kota says annoyed. "We came out here looking for you since you never came back to base!" _What are they thinking, there could have been more enemies out here. _"Who asked you to look for me? I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want." I reply. _Why can't they just worry about themselves? I don't need their concern weighting on me. _"But we're comrades from the same unit! Don't be so egocentric!" Kota goes on. "Hm, Comrades, huh? If you're talking about the kind of comrades who can't survive a little jab, who you can't even trust to have your back… It's better not have them at all." _They'll only slow you down and disappoint you in the end._

Kota is taken back a little, not liking what he hears. Kota starts yelling sarcastically, "Why... you…okay then, you're soo special! You're incredible—"Kota! Enough." Eliana suddenly interferes. Kota looks her way and could see the concern in her face but then faces me again. "You think you're such a hotshot…Suit yourself! I'm heading back without you!" Kota yells but calmer than earlier. He then turns around and walks out the building. "Kota? Wait!" Eliana yells out to him but he keeps walking. Eliana does nothing but stands there, watching him go. _Trying to be the peacekeeper I see. _"You shouldn't have anything to do with a monster like me." I tell her suddenly_. I know what she's trying to do_. _This girl been trying to get us all to work together but it's not going to happen. She'll live longer if she just stays away from me. _Eliana turns around and looks at me. I can't tell what the expression on her face means. _Is it disappointment, fear, concern, I don't know. _Eliana signs and shifts her god arc to her shoulder to carry it better. "I may not know much about you but I do know you're not the monster you think you are, Soma." She says quietly. "Then you don't know anything about me." I say as I walk away. We walk back in silence. _She don't know anything. She don't know what it's like to be me. To be hated just for breathing. Why can't she just hate me like everyone else! Why doesn't she ever show fear of me?! Stop giving me hope. Damn it. _

(A Later Time) (2 ½ YEARS AGO)

It's dark for some reason. I don't know where I am. But start hearing familiar voices.

_How are you feeling?_

_Fine…And physically well too. I can't wait for your birth… Where's Sakaki?_

(I feel as if I've heard this conversation before)

_He sent you a good luck charm for a safe delivery. But he's still unreachable._

_I see… So he's still angry with us for pushing ahead with the project._

_Don't think about that now. It's not good for you._

_I want you to hold on to that charm for me. Good luck tomorrow…_

_You…will bring joy into this world. Protect everyone from… the Aragami._

(Why is this voice so calming)

_YOU WERE BORN TO RID THE WORLD OF ALL ARAGAMI. LISTEN TO ME… EXTERMINATE THEM ALL!_

(Why me?)

_His basal metabolism is abnormally high, compared to that of normal children…_

_That boy… he needed 8 stitches for that injury… but the wound had completely healed by the next day! He can't be human…_

(Not again)

_H-He has acute hearing, too… so be careful what you say, or the doctor will be angry with you._

(All you adults are the same)

_So, um… Is there anyone from his squad who's survived?_

(It wasn't my fault!)

_I'd rather not team up with that one if I can help it._

_In the last few days, Eric and Lindow have been killed, right? That's beyond crazy._

(Shut up!)

_Hey…Hey…the doctor told me your mother died… because of you…_

(SHUT UP! SHUT UP!)

….

Dammit! I yell as I wake up. "Oh! R-really, you shouldn't scare people like that!" Alisa yells from the jolt I gave everyone just now. _I must have fallen asleep at some point before the mission. _"Seems like you were having a nightmare. Are you Okay?" Kota asks. "Yeah…I reply. Still shaken up from it. "Huh?! That's not like you, to be so civil." Kota suddenly says. "Back off! Just shut up…" _How annoying. "_That's more like it, you're fine. Come on, let's go!" Kota says loudly. _UH, is he trying to get on my nerves. _Kota then jumps from the platform, landing in the snow. "Seriously." Alisa sighs before following Kota.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Eliana asks as those two are out of earshot. For the past few weeks, Eliana has been very concerning. She's been annoying before, not leaving me alone, trying to talk to me but she still gave me space. But lately she's been very talkative. What the hell is this girl up to? "I'm fine, just stay out of my way."

Eliana signs, "Well judging from your foul attitude, I say you'll be just fine. Come on let's go. We have a job to do." "Whatever, I don't have to listen to you." I spat, tired of this conversation. Just before I make my jump, I feel a kick behind me, making me loss my balance, falling off. I was able to land on one knee, with my god arc barely missing my head. "What the hell?!" I call out to her as she jumps, landing on her feet. "Look _Bubby, _we're on the same team whether you like it or not. So that means easing up on the attitude _Sr. Pesimisto_. Because we need to work together in order to survive! We need you, you may not see it but you're part of this team too. And whatever you're shouldering remember you're not alone. So suck it up! And talk to me!" She says seriously before walking off._ Not alone huh? Even if you're there. I'll always be alone._

…

(A few weeks after finding Shio) (2 ½ YEARS AGO)

_Damn it, what does the Doc want now?!_ _He's had that thing for weeks now and keeps getting me involve! _

I make my way to his office and I'm greeted by what is now a usual sight. The Aragami they now call Shio is sitting on the floor, listening carefully to whatever the person who is in charge of watching her today is saying. Siting on the coach in front of Shio is Eliana. _I guess it's her turn. _

"Oh, Hey Soma." Eliana says as she looks up from playing with Shio. "Good Afternoon." Shio follows suit. "What is it now Doc?" I just ignore them. "And… that's him saying hello. So good job Shio!" Eliana cheers as she pets Shio on the head. Shio seems to enjoy it when they praise her like that, so she just giggles the whole time. _Seriously why do they dot on her like this? Especially, Eliana?_

"Oh good you're here, we were waiting for you to get here before starting." The doc said. "So what's this about Dr. Sakaki?" Eliana asked as she got up from her sit. "Well first of all, thank you for your hard work. Thanks to you, Shio's knowledge and intelligence have developed… she's practically at the adult level now." Sakaki said to us. "I did it!" Shio said, realizing that he was praising her. "Yes, you did, good job Shio. You're such a good student." Eliana said as she clapped. As if praising a child for passing all her exams. "Thank you, thank you." Shio said as she gave them a small bow. "Although her speech patterns haven't changed." Sakaki pointed out. Which was true, even though she was speaking clearly with better words, she still sounded like a child.

"Get to the point." I was getting tired of this. "Oh right, now I didn't ask you to stop by today to scare you or anything…. But it's truly a pressing problem… obtaining Shio's food." Sakaki finally clarify. "Really? I thought you were giving her the cores we collected?" Eliana asked. "Well yes, I had a stockpile of all the cores I'd asked you to gather for her… But just the other day, I completely ran out." Sakaki admitted. "Huh, I guess that would be a problem, but Sakuya and Alisa are collecting cores today, do you want us to join them in collecting?" Eliana asked. "Well you see, the thing is…" Sakaki hesitated. "I'd like you to take Shio out on a date." Sakaki boldly stated. _I don't like where this is going. _"Oh-Okay, well I guess it would be faster than waiting for Alisa and Sakuya to get back…soo I guess." Eliana pandered, barely seemed to be shocked by the sudden request. "Oh, wonderful! Give her a full-course dinner. I'm counting on you." Sakaki said all cheerful. "I'm counting on you!" followed by Shio. _Wait, what?!_

"What? Why do I have to go, too?" I protest_. Seriously why me? _"Of course, and we promise to have she home by nine sir." Eliana says accepting the job. "Hey, don't accept jobs without consulting me!" I protest. "Well as unit leader, I actually have the authority to accept emergency mission requests for the team and seeing as this is an emergency… I can! Without consulting you." Eliana states with a victory smile. _Why you…_ "Ah, excellent! That's the authority of a leader." Sakaki laughs. "Plus are you saying you're refusing a date with two girls? Why, Soma I didn't know you were so sweet and old fashioned! Oh boy how would the guys react if word got out of this, I wonder?" Eliana said sweetly but it sounded ominous to me_. Holy shit, this girl willing to blackmail me? _"Well looks like you can't refuse this time, can you?" Sakaki joined in. _Are you fucking kidding me right now! _"Damn, you…" is all I'm able to mutter. "Great glad you're on broad." She continues to smile. _I'm practically glaring daggers at her and she's once again completely unaffected! _

"Alright, once again… I'm counting on you both." Sakaki reiterates. "Thank you" Shio practically sings. She then turns to Sakaki and asks," Hey, Doctor. What's a date?" "Oh it's a lot of fun." Sakaki states. With Shio cheering, "A lot of fun… I'm ready to eat it!" _And I'm ready to jump off a bridge._

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. We'll be visiting Eliana soon and her flashbacks with Soma and Joshua, and I will warn you now there is a reason why I rated this M. _


	10. Chapter 10

**okay we'll be memory lane since I really need the background settled. Just a heads up for this chapter Eliana will be experiencing her memory in a third person scenario. Like a time traveler or how C.C showed her memories to Lelouch in code geass. I want to try see how this would work. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**I own nothing just my OCs, the rest is Bandai.**

* * *

**Eliana **

"Enough! Just tell what you want already!" I yell as loud as I could. I've been reliving memory after memory for who knows how long. This voice that's been haunting me within my own mind wants me to admit the true to something but I don't know what. It's made me relive the pain of moments I would like to forget or just keep buried. **Really? Giving up already? Man I thought that last one would have gotten it. **The voice said to me. "What does my fathers' death have to do with Lindows' disappearance?!" I yelled out, ready to just breakdown**. That's the thing LOSS, you lost them. **"What? I lost my father, we didn't loss Lindow." I say back, confused. **Ah, see that's the thing you "thought" you lost Lindow but in reality he was alive, just not there. **"Okay but what does us thinking Lindow is dead have to do with anything?" _I was still not understanding what this thing wanted from me. _**Well I guess we're just wasting time going through all your memories, so I guess I'll have to speed things up and go to the source.**

"Source of wha-" I couldn't finish my question for I was engulfed by the light of another memory.

_**(flashback/ present)**_

I open my eyes and notice something is different this time. **What? Surprised you're not reliving the moment? **The voice was right, I was still aware of myself. That this is memory and that I'm really comatose, revisiting the past within my mind. "Where am I?" I asked wondering what memory this is. I could see this was the Forgetten Carrier back in the Far East Branch but I wasn't sure when. **Look up head, you'll see. **I look up ahead in what I guess is the direction the voice is talking about and I'm surprised by what I see. There standing on the bridge was me and Soma. "How am I-"**Shh, no time to explain, let's go. **And in a blink of an eye I was on the bridge right beside myself. The experience felt weird, but I try to put aside my questions and listen in.

"We can start the mission now." the Eliana of this memory said. _Wow were those really my bangs? __**Hey focus!**__ Sorry. _

Eliana then looked up, "Soma?" she asked facing his way. He was silent only looking ahead. Eliana just turned her head away looking over the carrier. Appearing as if she didn't know what to say. But then suddenly Soma spoke up still not facing her. "I'll bet you've already figured this out… but the Aragami with the special core that the doctor wants us to find…it's got to be Shio." He says quietly. Eliana just gives him a sideways glance. "Yeah, I figured she was a while back but I was still hoping I was wrong." She answers sadly. Soma signs before continuing, "All my life, I've let that son of bitch father of mine send me on those search missions… but no way…no way am I gonna hand Shio over to that bastard."

"Soma please, you know his your fa— Eliana couldn't finish for Soma suddenly turned to face her, cutting her off. But was surprising was him pointing his god arc at her. "Don't get me wrong, I don't like the way he manipulates Shio and me like we're his goddamned toys, that's all." He says in a clear, low voice as if he was trying to hold back his rage. Eliana didn't flinch at all. She faced him straight ahead showing no fear or resentment like always. As he was looking straight into her eyes, his body started to relax from tensing up earlier. He should know by now nothing he does will ever scare her. That thought must have gone through his head. For he chuckle as he retraced his god arc giving her what could almost be a half smile.

"Come to think of it… I jabbed you with my sword the first time we met, too. You were just a rookie then… and now you're a leader." He comments as if reminiscing on a memory. "Yeah, who would have guessed?" Eliana said but with little to no humor in her voice. "No one but I'm glad it was you… there's no more qualified." Soma said to her, making her look away a little embarrassed. He didn't notice for he was too busy looking out trying to find their target. Eliana then looked distracted, she would take quick glances at Soma but then look away immediately, as if she had something to say but couldn't say it. Finally she straightens up and speaks. "Soma? There's something I've meaning to—

"SHH, do you hear that?" Soma says suddenly. Eliana stops and tries to listen. It takes her a few seconds but she could faintly hear the sound of a sorrowful melody. "There's no question she's around here somewhere… but I hear other Aragami have been on the loose as well." Soma says to her. "Don't let your guard down." He then starts running towards the sound.

**So do you remember this? **"Yeah, how can I forget," I tell the voice. "I was going to finally tell him about my feelings. How I didn't want him to feel alone. That even thou I thought he was a jerk at first, I never saw him as a monster, not once. " **And what stopped you? **"… She did." I answered and next we were warped to the next scene.

…

"A song of parting..." Shio said as if she was asking instead. "I'll never see my loved one again…that's what the words say." Soma said answering the question. "I…see…but, we did meet again." Shio says to him with a cheerful smile. "Jeez, that's because I came looking for you." Soma says in a barely audible voice since he was hiding his embarrassed face from both girls.

**Is that why? **"No, not really." I say to the voice as I watched my memories play out. **How so? **I already knew Shio had a special place in everyone's heart, she still does. But this day I knew her place in his heart was even more special, a place I could never reach. **Yes, all bonds between people are different and unique. Parent, child, family, friend, lover, enemy, comrade, it goes on. Unfortunately, there are not enough words to describe them. **"What do you mean?" I asked. **Well, take you and your team. Sakuya and Alisa, they saw Shio as a child that needed guidance and connections. You and Kota are older siblings, you two know what it's like to want to protect a younger sibling. Did you not see Max when you looked at Shio? **

The voice was right, when I looked at Shio I saw my brother, Max. My big sister instincts would kick in and I would treat her as if she were my little sister**. So what do you call someone who is "like" a sister? Is there really a word for it? **"I'm not sure." I answered, trying to understand where it was going with this. **There really is no word, the closest thing is friend, but there are so many kinds of friends. Can one word really describe them all?** "No, I don't think it can. Shio is more than a friend, she basically is my little sister." I say happily but at the verge of tears.

**But what about Soma, he does not know what it's like to have a sibling, so how can he compare?** **What Shio and him share is a bond of acceptance, they know what it's like to be different and feel alone because of it. A friendship that's beyond titles. But you already knew that didn't you? **"Yeah… I know, unfortunately my past self didn't really know at the time. So we locked our feelings away. Thinking that as long as we have Shio, he'll be alright. And that was enough." I confessed.

**But was it? You waited again to finally tell him. **"Yeah, I did. Bottled them up for a long time but then I knew I couldn't anymore… and I was happy…but I—I couldn't finish for I was scared of the pain I've been avoiding to come back. I could feel tears but I wouldn't let myself cry. "Why does it matter now? It's in the past." I try to keep it together**. Ah, so it still hurts does it? **No, it's just …. That…this was before we lost Shio… **Alright say no more we have another stop to make.**

* * *

**I hope this doesn't feel too short, it was longer, but it got too long that I just had to cut it in half so the rest is in the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11 What is this feeling?

**hey guys just letting you know we're almost done with flash backs, and the real drama starts. I'll be focusing on the beginning of Eliana and Joshua's relationship since we haven't had any moments with them in a while. **

* * *

**I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

**Eliana** (flashback/ present) 12 months ago

"Okay does it have white fur?" Joshua asked with a second guessing tone.

"Yes." Eliana answered with a bored tone. "Is it an Ogretail?!" Joshua said almost screaming the answer. "SHHH, yes, yes, you win, now be quit they might hear you." Eliana whispered looking annoyed.

She looks out the opening, checking if anything heard them. They had been on a recon mission all day, scouting out a rumored herd of Vajra. Vajra were something to be caution about but they tend to travel alone so a well-equipped unit could handle it. But hearing that were was a group of more than thirty put everyone in the North African Branch on high alert. No one was sure if it was a new or common type of Vajra, so they called in Cradle to investigate first.

Other teams were put in place but this was just a recon mission, so they would only have to report if they see the herd. An easy job really, but would get boring quickly when your placed in an abandon mining town where there's nothing but old buildings and lot of rock. Eliana and Joshua positioned themselves in one of the old buildings at the edge of town, overseeing the valley. Of course it didn't help that sandstorms are common in the area. So they have been waiting out storms all day; making the job more difficult when you can't even see the enemy coming.

"Uhhh, how long until we're done and out?!" Joshua sighs. "It would have been 20 minutes ago but with the storm earlier could be an hour or more before a helicopter shows up again." Eliana tells him in a low voice while sitting right across from him.

Since they haven't heard anything all day, all that they could do is sit around and wait. "Well, guess it's my turn now." Joshua said while leaning against the wall. "Uh, we've been playing 20 questions for the past hour. Got anything else?" Eliana complained.

Joshua sat up and reached for his bag. He rambled through it for a bit and brought out a desk of cards. "Blackjack anyone?" Joshua said as if he were a card dealer. Eliana gave a small laugh. "Sure," She answered with a smile.

…

_It took some time, but I finally really started to enjoy myself again. After a long time of being sad, I think I found it within myself to move on. It probably didn't help that I decided not to tell Alisa or Sakuya about it. Well since there was no "Real" relationship to begin with, I shouldn't burden them with it plus I don't want them to give him a hard time. I tried reaching him just to see how he was and to finally say goodbye for good but like always he never picked up. Maybe one day…_

_Well at least it's been an interesting ride. Being part of Cradle has let me see a lot of new places, meet a lot of colorful characters, and make a few comrades. And to top it off, I finally made a really good friend out here. It's funny how I keep running into Joshua, he's the one member of Cradle that I usually get partnered up with. We still joke about being each other's stalker because of that. Well I'm glad that I didn't completely push him away when I was being… difficult, I would have missed out. _

I suddenly come out of my thoughts when my communicator starts ringing. I look at the screen and see I received a written message. Thinking it was an emergency call, I open it only to find out it was from my little brother. The message was to remind me to come back the day of mine intend visit and to not break my promise again. I sign heavy, not sure what to make of it. "Hey, what's wrong, are one of the teams in trouble?" Joshua asked, as he also thought it was an emergency call. "No false alarm, it's just my annoying little brother. Who somehow got his hands on an emergency channel code just to remind me to come visit! Uh, I don't even know whether to be proud or scared of the fact he's becoming an evil computer genius." I let out my frustration.

Joshua on the other hand just seem amused. "Wow, he really loves his big sister, you should appreciate that. Not a lot of brothers go that far, especially for their doting big sisters." He commented with a laugh. "Oh ha, ha I bet you can't even handle being in my shoes." I say sarcastically. "No, since I know we're a hand full to our older siblings, but it is fun." He tells me in an amused voice. "Huh, you're a little brother, to whom?" I ask suddenly. "Ah, yeah just, my older brother Liam. He kinda of inspired me to become a God Eater." Joshua said in a reminiscing tone. "Huh, you never mentioned him before, did he join Cradle before you—

"No, he never got the chance to join since... he died a few years back." Joshua says in a quiet voice. "Oh I see." Is all I could get myself to say since I couldn't really find the right words. _So he's lost someone that way too…_

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll be okay." He said trying to reassure me. "Are you sure?" I asked still not fully convinced.

"Yeah, it still hurts but someone has to fight…and…I don't want his sacrifice to go to waste. You know what I mean?" Joshua said wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, I do." I could see Joshua's resolve clearly. He wanted to keep fighting for his brother, for it was his fight too. We're fighting for the people who are important to us. That's what really matters.

"Thanks, that means a lot." He says with a smile, not his grin but a sincere smile. Seeing him smile like that somehow made my heart skip a beat_. Wha?! How did that happened? maybe it's because it's not his usual big silly grin or laugh but a smile that showed sincere_ _appreciation. Yeah that's probably it._

"Hey are you okay? Your face is turning red." He says out of the blue. "Oh…uh must be the heat." I guessed. "Oh then why don't you move to—suddenly Joshua stops talking.

"What—

"Shh…do you hear that?" He whispers.

I pause to listen, and I suddenly hear faint footsteps.

Soon the steps quicken as if whatever was moving started to run. Then the earth started to shake as well. I try looking out the opening but the rumbling makes it hard to keep my balance. I try supporting myself by leaning against the wall. I can only get a glance of what's going on through the window. I can't tell what's really coming, for there was a huge cloud of dust coming our way.

_A sandstorm?... No, it's too loud to be a storm, plus the earth is shaking, it must be something alive. _

And within the cloud of sand, my eyes could faintly make out the dark figures within, I couldn't really tell what they were, but I knew they were big and coming in fast.

I try reaching for my God arc but I lose my balance the second I let go of the wall. I fall on my knees and try getting up again. Suddenly I hear a crumbling sound right above me. Just as I look up, I see the ceiling coming down right above me. "ELIANA LOOK OUT!"

Before I could react I feel something pulling me out of the way. I look up and see Joshua right beside me. Luckily, he pulled me out of the way before the rubble crushed me. However right at that second the rest of the structure starts collapsing down as well. "Duck!" I yell as I push him down to the ground automatically.

We duck against the other wall, under a table, just as the ceiling comes crushing down. wooden support beams fall right against the wall. I can't really tell what's going on for I duck my head, covering my face and head with my arms. All I could hear was the crushing sound of the structure and the loud stampeding of the Aragami outside. My mind went completely blank, becoming unfocused.

Soon enough the rumbling stops and the sound of the stampede starts to faint in the distance. I stay in my position until the shaking completely stops and I can only faintly hear the running from a distance. When I'm sure that it was over, I gain the courage to open my eyes.

"Oh, that was close." Joshua says as he looks up. I just sign in relieve. I look around and see that the table and support beams were able to keep the ceiling from completely crushing us. However, it barely missed us, sandwiching us against the wall, making it hard to move around. "You okay?" Joshua asked with concern. As far as I could tell we only had a few cuts and bruises, since none of us were screaming in pain from a broken or lost limb so I guess we're good. Of course, it was hard to tell since we were up against a corner with so little room, I was practically in Joshua's arms. My face is buried into his chest, with his arms around me. I could feel my face getting warmer from the body heat. "Yeah, I'm okay, you?" I ask him trying to look up. "Yeah, I think I'm good." He tells me. I try getting up however it's really hard to move around. I try crawling out but I end up elbowing Joshua in the face and my knee kicking his leg. "Ouch" He yells when I hit him. "Sorry." I apologize. I let him try but he ends up kicking me in the stomach.

"Gah"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"It's okay, just be more careful."

"Hold still, my leg is stuck."

"Here put your arm right here."

"Okay I'm almost out."

Just as I'm about to get my feet loose, my hand slips causing me to fall forward, making my lips to brush up against Joshua's neck. I jerk back as fast as I can and try crawling out. "Uh, uh, I… I think I can get loose here, just hold still." Joshua said suddenly but in a small voice. He wiggles his way up and is able to start crawling. Just as he tries passing me, his hand brushes up against my cheek, causing shivers down my spine. _Wha, I'm sure I just got cold all of a sudden._ Soon he's able to completely crawl out and tells me to crawl his way. I wiggle my way through and just as I'm about to be out, the rubble started coming down. "Eliana!" Joshua yells as he yacks my arm pulling me out completely.

_I'm out, I'm alive, oh thank goodness_.

I sign, breathing in and out heavily. Just as I'm catching my breath, I realize that once again I was being embraced by Joshua. I guess he just realized that too, for the moment we look at other, our faces start turning red. Immediately we jump away and get to our feet.

"Uhh, well…. uh thanks, and uh- "

"oh, um yeah… uh don't, uh mention it."

"Yeah, um… uh yeah."

"yeah. we… should…uh go call...in a helicopter."

"uh, yeah, yeah we should."

Both of us became so flustered that we there acting like bubbling fools. I could feel my face glowing red.

Once the helicopter arrived we got on and just didn't talk the whole way back.

_What was that? I'm sure it's nothing. It must have been the heat, or the fact we almost died from a building which is more surprising in this line of work. Yeah, that must totally be it._

(Present) **JOSHUA**

I wake up just realizing that I wasn't in my room. I look around and see that I'm in the sick bay. _I must have dos off while I was visiting. _I look at the overhead clock and see it's late and that visiting hours have since been over. I stretch my arms and just as I'm about to get up to leave, I see something unexpected. In the corner of my eye I see Eliana's hand move. I look again to make such, and her fingers start to twitch. I look up at her and see her face is flinching. "Eliana?!" I call out, not sure what to do. Then Eliana appears to be trying to say something. I try to lean in to hear what she's saying, when my hand brushes against hers.

The moment my hand touches hers a wave of electricity runs up my arm, spreading throughout the rest of my body. A flush of images start playing before my eyes, so fast I can't even make them out. My head starts to hurt like crazy as if someone just hit me with a bat. I start hearing things piercing through my ears. Everything is happening all at once that my body goes numb and my vision blurs to darkness. Just as I lose consciousness the images start to clear and slow down. Playing them out clearly.

* * *

Ahh, she can be so dense at times. don't worry there's more to come between these two, wink, wink.


	12. Chapter 12 What just happened!

**Okay I wasn't sure how to explain in the story so I'll just explain here. if you remember in the game when Alisa was hospitalized and the protagonist touches her hand causing him/her to have flashes of Alisa's memories well that's what happened at the end of the last chapter to Joshua since they are both New-Types too. however since these are memories of each other they will be seeing them in there own perspective. so for example, in this chapter Eliana and Joshua are remembering the same thing but they will be experiencing it in their own perspective not each others. we the audience will see it in Joshua's perspective but will hear Eliana's later on. sorry if it's hard to follow, but I don't want to rewrite the same chapter twice for that could get boring and move the story a lot slower. Please enjoy hopefully this chapter is okay I had to rewrite it over and over because I just couldn't get it right.**

I own only my OC's, Bandai owns the rest.

* * *

JOSHUA _(flashback)_

17:48 somewhere in the Australian Outback (10 months earlier)

This is HQ to all units, status report.

"This is unit 3 to HQ, no activity in the area. Over."

We been tracking this Aragami for a month now and we still haven't been able to get close. The problem being that it digs its way around deep underground and rarely comes up. The Aragami has been making its way from Russia to Thailand and was recently seen here in Australia. Three units from Cradle have been placed at the entrance of all three of its tunnels. We've been out here for days and no sign of it. I guess it has moved on again.

"Unit 1 to HQ, negative activity here, over."

"Unit 2 to HQ, also no sign of it here either, over."

I hear Eliana voice over our communication devices. _She recently got placed on this case too. Funny how I always run in to her a lot. _

_ "_Affirmative, all units report back to HQ. HQ out."

"Well that was a bust." My partner Jared said with a sign. He's been working this case with me for a while. "Yeah, well what can you do?" I comment, getting up and started to head for the pick-up zone.

"Hey want to head to the bar tonight? First rounds on me." Jared asks with a grin. "No thanks, I got stuff to do before we head out again tomorrow." I tell him. "oh come on it'll be fun." he presses on. "Yeah right, last time I went drinking with you, I ended up paying for you and your date, and drag your sorry drunk ass back home. Which by the way, you still owe me for." I say to me. "Oh you still remember that? Damn I hoped you forgot," he said with a laugh.

As the helicopter was making its way to the pick-up zone, I noticed in the distance, Eliana was already there. As we were getting closer, she noticed me in the corner of her eye and gives me a small smile and wave. I waved back to her, then she returned to talking to the red head next to her.

"So are you and Eliana a thing?" Jared ask out of the blue. "Wha-what?!" I was caught off guard. _Where did that come from? _"Do you have a thing for Eliana?" he continues. "What, no! Eliana? No, she and I are just friends that's all." I protest.

"Really, so you never once made a move on her at all?!" he says trying to act all shock. "No, we're just friends nothing more." _Why is that so hard to believe. _"Oh come on, you expect me to believe you're not attracted to her at all?!" he continues.

"Well it's not like I haven't- no, no, no, I just see her as a friend." I try to ashore him. _Not falling for his trap._ "Ah hah, are you sure? I've seen the way you look at her all smiley and stuff." He teases. "Yes, and its call being friendly." _I really want him to drop the subject._ "Alright, so you wouldn't mind me asking Eliana out would you?" Jared asks. "Yes I would, because I know how much of a playboy you are." I say as I get to the helicopter. "Ah Josh, your words hurt me, but true." He says overdramatically as he puts his hand over his heart pretending to be wounded.

As soon as we get in our sits in the helicopter, Jared drops the subject and starts flirting with the blonde sitting next to him. _Ah Americans…_

I just sit back and close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. Trying not to think too much into what he said.

21:03

I was sitting in my room trying not to think over what Jared said earlier. _Am I attracted to Eliana? What? She's just a girl I get along with. Sure I admit I think she's been acting a little different lately. And I haven't been myself ether. Yeah were was this moment, but it was really thing and it only made things awkward for like a month. …But come on can't male and females just be friends? Damn you Jared. Wait! wait why am I listening to Jared? The guy will flirt with anything that has nice legs and breast! _

Deciding to brush off today's earlier conversation, I get back to working on the new blazing bullet I've been crafting for the past week. As I'm working, I heard the door open, remembering I didn't lock it. "Hey can I use your terminal? The one in my room isn't working because of the black out." Eliana said as she lets herself in. "Uh sure, your floor got blacked out this time?" I asked. "Yeah, it's our turn thanks to this heat wave, and with no air conditioning in the rooms and the heat is unbearable." She says as she logs in to the terminal.

_Because of the recent heat wave the branch has been blacking out a few areas within the den for a few hours a day to save power and prevent the generators from overloading and blacking out completely the whole building for good. My floor still has electricity tonight so it's pretty cool in here. It must be pretty bad on Eliana's floor since she's wearing shorts and a tank top and her face is still all sweaty. _

I continue my work as she works on the terminal, so I don't pay too much attention. When she finishes and logs off, she thanks me for letting her use the terminal. "No problem, how's your family?" I ask, making conversation. "Fine I guess, my brother is the same, and abuelo says he's fine but with his heart issues, I'm a little worried." She confesses as she makes her way to one end of the couch with me on the other end. _It's nice how we can talk to each other like this, like really good friends._ "I see; he just doesn't want you to worry even though we all know how easily you worry about stuff." I joke. "Oh ha, ha, excuse me if I have to worry about all guys in my life who act like children and not their real age." She teases sarcastically.

"What you don't mean me as well?"

"Yes, you too."

We laugh for a moment and as our laughter died down, the room goes silent. Not sure what to say next our eyes started to wonder the room. "Hey is this you?" she said suddenly. I look her way and see she had reached for a photo frame on the counter behind the coach. She looks at it for a second then turns it towards me to see. I look at the frame, it was an old photo of me and my brother when he became a god eater. "Yeah," is all I say as I hand back the frame to her. "Wow you look so young and- oh is this your brother?" Eliana asks. "Yeah, that's when he became a god eater." I tell her. "oh I see, really now…and you are one too, he must have really been your role model or something." She comments with her eyes looking down. I couldn't help but laugh a little, "Yeah, when I think back I guess he was."

"I see…this world is just too cruel." Eliana says in a small voice. I look up and see her expression. The face of sadness and understanding, which is no surprise.

"How are you doing so far?" she asks next. "Alright I guess, it gets easier." I tell her._ She understands all too well, since loss is common thing for us God Eaters and anyone else in this world. _"Yeah, but you miss them anyway." She says trying to give a small smile. We sit in silence for a few minutes lost in thought. "Sorry I didn't mean to make things so serious." She says. "It's okay, I'm okay now, it's not so bad and I'm glad I can talk to you about it, that's all." I try to reassure her, giving her a small smile. She smiles back and puts the frame back. _I'M glad I can talk to her about stuff like this. _

As she turns around something catches her attention behind me. "What is that?" she asks. I turn around and find that she is looking at my old photo album that has me as a gap tooth kid on the cover. _Oh crap, I forgot to put it away since my mom just sent it to me this morning. Why did she send it in the first place?! _"Oh that… it's nothing just some old boring photos really." _Damn it Josh that makes them sound even more interesting!_

"Really, can I see them?" she asks with a suspicious tone. "No they are really old, I don't want them to fall apart." I try to cover but am failing miserably. "Oh don't worry I'll be really careful!" she says as she launches for it. Luckily I was fast enough to grab it first. "oh come on, let me see!" she says as she reaches for it. "No really nothing to see here." I hold the album up away from her reach. "It don't look like nothing." She continues to reach for it. I keep dodging her and keeping it out of her reach. Finally, she launches again for it and this time I'm beginning to lose my balance. I try grabbing something to regain my balance but I end up reaching for Eliana's arm, making us both go down.

With dumb luck I miss the small table, landing on my back and bumping the back of my head against the floor. I wrens at the small pain on the back of my head. It only hurts a little that I don't feel it after a second. Either that or I don't feel it because of the surprise I get as I open my eyes and look ahead. As I look up, I'm met by wide liquid gold eyes that look just as shock as mine. I wasn't sure what to do I was completely lost for thought.

It took me a minute to process our position. I was lying on the floor and directly on top of me was Eliana on both her hands and knees to keep herself up. Her face was only inches away from mine, with her arms stretched out beside both sides of my face. She was so close, just like that time on that mission two months ago. But this time, I could see how gold her eyes were and the faint white lines of scars on her arms and shoulders. How even with her dark skin she was still able to blush bright red. Eliana was frozen in place just as I was. I didn't know what to do.

Soon her hair was getting in her face. Without thinking and realizing it; I reached out my hand up to her face and brushed the locks of hair to the side behind her ear. She didn't move or looked displeased_. What am I doing? I wasn't sure what's gotten into me, what was I doing? _

_Did I just want a good look at her face? Why am so I nervous? _

_How long have we been like this? Why hasn't she said anything?_

_I know we've been acting weird towards each other lately but does that really mean anything?_

_God, her face is so close, her eyes are looking into mine, I can feel her breath on my face. her lips… look so-_

Without a second thought or any real thought I reach up to her face. The second I do so she does the same and our lips meet. With barely the soft touch of her lips, I get a warm feeling inside. Our lips part for a second to breath, our eyes barely meet but that didn't stop us from doing it again. It started out soft and slow but soon it deepens more. I reach up and rap my arms around her and try to sit up. Her hands are on my shoulders now, slowly rapping around my neck. Her lips are soft and lushes sweet, making me want them more. We part for a quick breath but don't say anything. and lock lips again with more passion and desire than before. As our lips move against each other's in perfect sync. My arm's rap around her waist, tracing the curve of her hips, feeling her warm skin under my fingers. Bring her closer and closer to the point she's sitting on my lap. She responses by running her fingers through my hair and opening her mouth; exploring every inch of mine. _What am I do? Where is this coming from? I shouldn't be doing this? But I feel as if I've been wanting to for a long time. _

Needing oxygen, our lips part, breathing in heavily, my skin burning up now against hers. I look into her eyes and they are memorizing. But somehow I feel as if they always were. I don't know how long we've been like this, for my head in a daze_. How long have we been wanting this? Was I ignoring it?_ I wasn't sure, but I did know I was enjoying it. As I was catching my breath, with my arms wrapped around her wrist, Eliana had her hands holding both sides of my face. The whole time as our breaths were calming down all we can do was stare at each other. _Like did this really just happened?_ And yet it felt so right.

But just as we're leaning in again, Eliana stops halfway. She makes a face as if she just remembered or realized something. "What's wrong?" I suddenly ask, accidently out loud. "I... I-uh" Eliana was lost for words. She gets up quickly and steps back. "I-I got to go!" She says as she quickly runs out the door.

* * *

Ahh, Why Girl why?! well hopefully that scene was okay. I'm not really good at writing kiss scenes so if you got any tips please let me know, please. Review what you think and I hope to see you guys soon in the next chapter when drama of the past comes to light, and Eliana has to face her feelings.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while, I started a new semester and it's taking me a while getting use to my new schedule and making new study habits. I'll try to upload soon.**

* * *

**I own nothing just my OC's.**

* * *

**Eliana** (flashback) 10 months ago

_Oh shit, what happened?! Where did all this come from? When did it come in? What am I doing?_

Two nights ago I ended up kissing or more like making out with Joshua, and I've been avoiding him since. But the thing is I'm not 100 percent sure why. It's not like I hated it, in fact I really enjoyed it. I had butterflies in my stomach, my skin was burning up from his touch and I felt like I was floating on air. Just thinking about him brings all those feeling back and my face can't stop blushing.

"Uhhh!" I yell into my pillow as I laid in bed. Luckily everyone confused my burning red face for heatstroke, so I used the excuse to take a sick day. I won't be on any missions today so no running into Joshua. "I don't know what to make of this?!"

_Do I like Joshua? Then why did I run away?_

_Why do I giggle and smile like a little preteen just thinking about it but feel as if I just committed a crime?_

_Why do I feel guilty for kissing Joshua?!_

As I think back, replaying everything in my head. I remembered before I ran away; right when I was going to kiss him again, Soma's face appeared in my mind. Making me feel at that moment I was doing something wrong. Like I was… betraying him.

Knowing that, I couldn't help but think that maybe I hadn't completely moved on. That somewhere in my heart I still had feeling for Soma…and to make matters worse I now realize I have feeling for Joshua too.

_This sucks… _

I spend the rest of the night hacking my brain on what I was going to do. And of course I come up empty. Getting no sleep at all, I wake up tired and not in the mood in dealing with anything today.

I get up anyway and splash cold water on my face to wake me up. I change to my now standard uniform, pine green slim cargo pants with knee high boots, a black tank top with my white CRADLE vest over it. I remember being mad that my order got mixed up when I just joined CRADLE. I ended up getting a jacket that was two sizes too small, so the sleeves were too short and jacket rode up above my waist, showing my belly button. And to boot, the zipper wouldn't zip up all the way, only zipping halfway. Not able to get other one, I learned to live with a bit of my stomach showing and I just cut off the sleeves since I mostly end up in hot climate regions anyway. I'm not as daring as Alisa, so I just wear a tank top so I don't expose too much. Once changed I style my hair in its usual loose side bun with my long wavy pink bangs brushed to the side. Satisfied with my appearance I lock the door and make my way down the hall.

I cautiously make my way to the front lobby, but to no avail for Joshua was standing against the wall of the only hallway to the lobby in the west side of the building. Before I could retreat undetected, he notices me in the corner of his eye and zeros' in on me. "Eliana wait! We need to talk…. about late night—SHHH not so loud! I cut him off.

Having no chose, I lead him to a corner where we are less likely to be seen. Luckily everyone should be out on a mission by now so there's a low chance that someone would be walking by here for a while.

"Look about last night…" Joshua started again. I was holding my breath, scared of what he was going to say next. "I'm sorry." _What?_

"I didn't mean to put you in an awkward situation… I misread the situation and let my imagination go wild and it was wrong of me—

"No, NO! it was my fault too, I'm the one who…who…_suddenly I didn't know what I was_ _saying. _You didn't misread the situation; it was…. what it was. I mean…" I couldn't even finish off the thought for I suddenly became too shy to look him in the eye.

"Then why did you run away? If you were afraid of going too"—No, it's not that. It's just that… there something… else. I cut him off again trying to explain to him and myself. "well it was out of nowhere, and we're friends and we've grown very close this past year and we've been partners on many missions and… and-

_I wasn't sure what I was babbling about now, I was talking a mile a minute with no context. But with only three words Joshua shut me right up in an instant. _

"I like you."

"Wha…" _I was taken back._

"I like you Eliana; I really, really like you." He said to me clearly but it was still sinking in. "I know this isn't the best time to say this with what happened… but it's true. I've realized now that I have been for a while now." Joshua spoke those words with no hesitation at all, but it was clear by the way he was adverting his eyes and the slouch of his shoulders and the hint of blush on his face—he was nervous. The whole thing made my heart skip a beat and seeing Joshua's shy side for the first time made my heart melt and ache even more.

"Eliana what's wrong?" Joshua asked. I wasn't sure why but I realized that there were tears in my eyes. "oh…I'm sorry." I try whelping the tears away but they just kept coming. Joshua stepped closer and reached for my hand. "Eliana please just tell me what's wrong. Is it what I said? Is there something else? Please just tell me? Joshua said. I could see the worry in his light blue eyes as they looked into my golden ones. I didn't know what to say or at least how to say it. I trust Joshua I really do, but I can I really tell him the truth when I wasn't even sure if it was.

Before I could open my mouth, the beeping sound of a transmitter goes off, bring us back to reality. I realize it's mine and reach for my ear piece to answer.

"Yes?"

"There is an emergency transmission for you from the Far East Branch regarding a code 331 matter. Would you like the message related to you now?"

"Yes, please."

"Please state your message id code."

"113577"

"ID confirmed, message is now being transmitted."

…

"ELIANA! It's grandpa, he collapsed last night and he wouldn't get up! I called for a doctor but I haven't seen him yet. I don't know what to do, please come home, please I really need you, we need you!"

End of message.

At that moment my heart dropped. I was frozen in place, here I was worrying about my own problems when my _abuelo _was sick and my brother was feeling alone and scared at the moment. It wasn't until hearing Joshua's voice brought me back from my silent despair. "I have to go." I say to him as I start to sprite down the hall. "Wait, Eliana!" Joshua grab my hand trying to make me stop. "I have to go, please it's an emergency!" I yell at him. He looks me the eye but I yank my hand out of his hold and I make a run for it down the hall, not even looking back. The whole time I'm running I hear my brothers' message play over and over again in my head. But also Joshua's shocked and sorrowful face the moment I let go. _I'm sorry…_

* * *

**Sorry for the short slow chapter for a long wait. I promise your waiting will be rewarded.**


	14. Chapter 14 choice

Hey guys wanted to leave this here and let you know it's almost finals time so I'll have no time to write. but I will try I'll try. Enjoy and let me how you feel about this story. and I own nothing.

* * *

. . .

8:34pm

J: Look I get it, u had a family emergency. But is that really a reason to run away like that?

E: No you're right I shouldn't have run off like that. I'm still processing everything.

J: Was it what I said? I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that…I shouldn't have done it

10:27pm

J: Eliana if you don't feel the same way please just say so. I'll understand

11:45pm

E: It's not that easy

11:50pm

J: what is?! Why can't you just tell me?!

12:12am

E: because I don't know the answer

J: how can you not?

J: Eliana, please just answer me. Do you or do you not have feeling for me?

12:23am

E: …yes.

J: then what is the problem?

1:37am

E: it's complicated

2:02am

J: how is that

J: there's someone else isn't it?

2:21am

E: no

E: yes

E: I don't know

2:34am

J:

E:

**Eliana **(10 months ago)

That was my last email chat I had with Joshua since I left for the far east branch. I was able to move my visit early and use all my unused off days to get back to my family. I took a shipment plane since no helicopters were flying out that day. It was just me, the pilots and a bush of crates. As soon as the plane landed, I made my way to the civil hospital. I found my brother and a sleeping grandfather.

Apparently he had a semi- heart attack or something like that. I wasn't really listening when the doctor was explaining it to me, my mind was somewhere else. I spend the whole night by his side, while comforting my brother the best I could. Like a big sister should, but I couldn't help but feel guilty for being away for so long. _I'm his sister I should be protecting him…_ _I know I became a God Eater to get us by, but me going away was selfish… I'm such a coward, not able to face the people who are important to me… I can't even answer a simple question! _

Those thoughts played in my head throughout the night. Luckily, my abuelo woke up the next morning and was no longer in danger. After a few check -ups and tests, he was given the okay to go home the next day. Using the opportunity, to brush my feelings aside and using my will power only on my family.

I spend my days watching over my abuelo and playing with Max. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see anyone from my 1st unit. But there weren't many options, Sakuya was too far in her pregnancy to travel. Lindow wouldn't leave her side and miss the birth of his child. I heard that Alisa was in Russia and Kota was now Tsubaki's assistance; training the new recruits, it was hard for him to get a day off. I didn't want to trouble him so I told him it was okay and continue to video chat like always. And there was the one I was really unsure of seeing… Soma.

I haven't seen or heard from him in little over a year. I tried so many times to call or message him but in the end I would chicken out and delete them. Besides the few times I did reach out he wasn't there or just didn't pick up. So I decided that when I was ready I will see him in person. And after a while I thought I was finally ready but now with everything that happened I don't know anymore. The fact that I have feeling for both of them makes this harder.

"_Querida, eu posso falar com você ?"_ I suddenly heard my grandfather ask me as he walked into the small kitchen. _"Sim, abuelo."_ I answered him, as I got up from my sit and helped him get into one of the chairs at the table. Once he sat down, I past him his coffee mug and sat back down into my chair. I just held my coffee mug in my hand, not even bothering to finish it since it went cold a while ago. After abuelo took a few sips of his coffee, he finally looked up at me and began to speak.

**(this conversation is in Portuguese)**

"Mi hija, what is the matter?" abuelo asked. "Oh, abuelo it's nothing. I'm just a little tired these days that's all." I lied with a small smile. "Yes, yes you look so tired mi hija. But for you to be losing sleep means that something heavy is keeping you up." He said with his all-knowing grin. "No, no it's no big deal, really." I continued. "_Elinta_, when has there ever been anything too small or too big that you couldn't tell me?" he said as he sat back against his chair and gave me his _I'm not having it_ look. Even now seeing that look still made me spill the beans. Plus, once my grandfather wants to know something he won't rest until he finds out, no matter what means necessary. And there wasn't really anyone else to talk to. So taking a deep breath, I tell my abuelo what is going on but I do leave out a few details that are best unsaid.

. . .

"And that's the last thing we spoke of." I finish off. I look down at my cold coffee, waiting for my grandfather to say something. Abuelo was silent for a minute, studying my face; making me even more uncomfortable. Then suddenly abuelo let out a surprising chuckle, that caught me off-guard. "So my baby girl finally fell in love?!" Abuelo said, now laughing. "Abuelo?!" I yelled in protest. I was horrified, this was not funny and it was not the reaction I was expecting.

"Eliana, my dear you care for him? And he cares for you, no? then why is he not here?" Abuelo said in a rather humorous manner, that I couldn't help but smile a little. "Abuelo, you know why!" I say to him. Abuelo shook his head and continued. "No, if he respected and loved my Eliana he would not have broken her heart. And even if the stupid boy realized his mistake, why he not here begging for my forgiven?"

"Ah… Abuelo don't you mean begging me for forgiven?" I asked pointing at myself. "No, for mine. No one is good enough for my Elinta, and after doing that to her is even less worthy than dirt. And that is an insult to me." Abuelo said way to proudly even if it didn't make sense.

"Now this Juan—Joshua I intrupted, correcting him. "Right, this Joshua, do you care for him?"

"Yes." I answered.

"But do you love him?" he asked next.

"I—I think so, yes." I answer honestly.

"and he loves you?" he asked.

"I think so yes."

"But is he looking for you?" Abuelo asked, looking straight at my eyes.

"Yes." I answered with full confidence.

"Then you know the answer. You cannot hang on to the past like this mi hija. It will blind you from the present. Why give up one possible future with one that is gone?"

"But that's the thing, I ran away. He's mad at me I'm sure. And probably moved on by now." I commented my fears. "Then he a fool too. He will never find a more rare and amazing gem like you ever in his sad life." He said very enthusiastic. Starting to think this was a bad idea, I begin to stand up. "Eliana." Abuelo said this time more seriously. I sit back down at that moment. Abuelo then picked up my chin so I would face him. "Eliana, I'm old. I am from the old world. I got to see a world where only people could be monsters. But now my sweet Eliana you now face more monsters than I could in a lifetime. You are a warrior, a strong Amazonian and you will fight for us. But I cannot see you win, this is a war you will win long after I'm gone." I could feel the tears in my eyes as he continued. "Eliana, we both lost a great deal over the years and it has been hard on us, but not like you. You bear a greater burden and can still smile even in this hellish world. All I ask is that you find something worth fighting for. Protect your family, anyone you love and care about is family. Family takes care of family, so if they are family they have to take care of you too. Promise?" Abuelo said somberly but I could only see his smile.

"I promise." I said with one tear rolling down my cheek. "That's my girl, you stick it to this god forsaken world and don't let it keep you down in the dirt. And if this boy breaks your heart too then I'll stick to him with no mercy." He finished with a smile. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

…

"Hey Eliana it's HQ they want to talk to you." Max suddenly appeared. "oh alright." I say as I stand up and try to compose myself. I walk over to Max and he passes me the ear piece. I put to into my right ear and tap the small button to answer. "Yes, this is Eliana." I speak. Then a voice is heard. "We are reporting to you that the cave mission has been moved forward 72 hours ahead and will begin in 48 hours. You are still listed under one of the team units, and need to confirm your participation. If so the next helicopter out to Australia is departing tonight at 0100 hours. How do you response?"

I look back at my family, Max is just sitting there wonder what I'm listening to, and abuelo just gives me a smile telling me that he will support whatever choice I make. And without a second thought I answer ", I'll be there."

"Thank you, we'll let the team know and have you out in no time." The woman on the other line said. "thank you." I say as I tap the button, hanging up.

"You're leaving?" max is the first to speak. I look back at him and walk to his sit. I kneel down to his eye. "yeah, people need me and there's something your big sister has to do." I say to him with a smile. "But we need you too." Max says in a small voice. "I know, but I have to go. And you're the only one I can trust to watch over grandpa. Can you do that for me, until I get back?" I ask him.

Max just nods his head. "Don't worry we'll be fine. You go and do what you must, but be safe _mi hija._" Abuelo says to me from his sit. "_Eu vou_." I answer him.

When it's time to go, I kiss Max good night and bye and hug abuelo. Once in the helicopter I couldn't help but wonder if I made the right choice. I knew that after this mission, everyone would be reassigned missions and locations. And I won't know when I'll see Joshua again. I have to see this through, even if it may not work out. He could have moved on or wouldn't forgive me, but I won't know until I try.

* * *

Sorry for the slow chapter but it leads to more eventful chapters ahead. please review to let me know if you guys even like this story.


End file.
